Sailor Moon NeoStars: What The Future Holds
by Crystalmoon85
Summary: COMPLETED. The first story in the NeoStars Line. Soon to be rewritten by author. Consider this an introduction of things to come. Learn about the Knights, the future husbands of the Senshi, as well a tiny hint of the Outer's future.
1. Back From The Future

Sailor Moon NeoStars: What The Future Holds  
  
Author's Notes: I posted this once, but didn't get a lot of reviews. Also, the chapters (in my opinion) were to short. Therefore I have combined chapters 1-3 as well as my newest chapter (chapter 4) into 1 longer chapter. The next chapter most likely won't be this long. However, it will (hopefully) be longer than the previous chapters I wrote. Anyways, hope you enjoy. And as always: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In a secluded area of Jubban Park (after all, doesn't everything surrounding Chibiusa begin in Jubban Park?), a bright, multicolored light appears in the sky. Green, Blue, Red, and Pink all swirl together creating a sort of portal. The light grows brighter and brighter as the portal hits the ground, then disappears as quickly as it came.  
  
Four children are left behind - one of which is all too familiar. Chibiusa, in full Senshi form, seems to lead the group. Behind her, three boys of about 12 dressed in full armor, look around stunned. The first is a black-haired boy with intense purple eyes that study and almost seem to interrogate his surroundings. His armor is fire red with the sign of Mars reflecting from the chest and a matching sword on his right side. A red cape is fastened to the back, and the sign on his forehead shows the mark of his royalty.  
  
The second male child is slightly shorter than his teammate. His blue hair draws immediate attention giving less credit to his intelligent emerald- green eyes. He wears pale blue armor and a sword each inscribed with the sign of Mercury. A dark blue cape is fastened to the back, and the sign on his forehead shows the mark of his royalty.  
  
The third male is an absurdly tall brown haired boy who looks closer to 14 or even 15 than his mere 13 years would suggest. Were his eyes open, they would be dark brown - deep and challenging and seemingly fearless. As it were, however, his eyes were closed overtaken by the black of unconsciousness.  
  
A powerful oncoming attack had taken the last of his strength as he managed to protect the Small Lady, his princess, from its eminent doom. His armor was deep forest green and bore the sign of Jupiter across the chest. Like his friends, he too held a sword at his right side; however, unlike his friends, he also held a second sword fastened to his left. A long green cape attached to the back surrounded him in his resting place on the ground, and his brown hair all but covered up the green mark on his forehead, the sign of his royalty.  
  
"Ok." The black-haired boy replies still a little stunned by the sudden way the Small Lady had managed to pull them from the midst of battle and into that strange warp . . . thing. He turns his gaze accusingly on the Princess of Earth. "Small Lady, what have you done this time?"  
  
"I think I just saved your backside, Damien-chan." Chibimoon spits out in annoyance. (Using -chan as in insult not a sign of closeness.)  
  
"Can it, Yam-head." Damien shoots back.  
  
"Stop calling me that!!" While Damien and Chibimoon glare at each other beginning a sort of starring contest, the blue-haired boy pulls out a purple mini-computer and begins scanning the surroundings. "So, we're in the 20th century. Makes since . . ." He begins muttering to himself. Kneeling down by Triston, he begins scanning his friend.  
  
Chibiusa gasps as if suddenly remembering about the unconscious member of the group. "Triston! Is he alright, Antiny?" She sits down on her knees next to Triston.  
  
"He's hurt pretty bad . . . and he's unconscious, which is never a good thing." Chibimoon starts sniffling. Antiny ignores her continuing his evaluation. "He's got a nice size gash on his left side that needs to be looked at."  
  
"But . . . but he's going to be ok. Right?"  
  
"He's not going to die, if that's what you're asking." Antiny replies absently. He quickly types something into his computer. "If my calculations are correct, he should wake up in 5 to 15 minutes."  
  
"That's all well and fine," Damien replies. "but I think we have more important things to deal with right now."  
  
"Like what!?" Chibimoon snaps.  
  
"Like a powerful aura approaching us at an unwelcoming speed."  
  
"Huh?" Chibimoon jumps to her feet. "Where?" Damien points off in the direction of a large group of trees. Putting his computer away in his dimensional space pocket, Antiny rises to his feet as well.  
  
Before long, a rustling in the trees confirms their suspicions. Damien and Antiny draw their respective swords stepping in front of Chibimoon who quickly got annoyed by the action. "Hey! You don't HAVE to stand in front of me. I can fight too you know!"  
  
"What's your point?" Damien replied unmoved. Chibimoon glares at him.  
  
"You're parents asked us to protect you." Antiny replied with all the firmness of a true guardian. "And that's what we're going to do, weather you like it or not."  
  
As if on cue, the source of their worries choose that moment to make itself known. It was a strange-looking monster. A mixture of green, blue, and purple covered its tall and slender slug-like body. It held mostly feminine characteristics, but with monsters you can never be completely sure of gender.  
  
Half-walking and half-slithering, the multi-colored slug-like creature laid its one eye upon the two guys and Senshi that stood before it. Why didn't they run like all the others? Did they dare challenge her? (We're assuming it's a her - he he) "Must . . . destroy. . .opponents."  
  
Damien sweat-dropped. (anime-style) "Is it just me, or do these monsters keep getting stranger and stranger?"  
  
Antiny groaned. "Why me?"  
  
"MUST DESTORY OPPONENTS!! DESTROY! DESTROY!!" With one finally battle cry, the slug monster began running towards the group at break-neck speed leaving a trail of slime behind her.  
  
"Let me take care of it!!" Chibimoon insisted. Forcing herself out from behind her two "guardians," She began her speech. "I don't know who you are . . . or what you are, but in the name of the future moon, I'll punish you!!" Behind her, Damien snickered. Putting her hand up to get her tiara, Chibiusa called out her newest attack phrase. "Moon Tiara, Magic!!" The little pink tiara flew through the air towards the slug-monster who looked at it curiously. She watched as it came closer and closer . . . and knocked her right in the head.  
  
"Uhn." The monster grumbled rubbing her forehead. Chibimoon sweat-dropped. Damien cracked up, while Antiny bit his lip in a sincere effort not to. "Errr. You're going to pay for that!!" Taking advantage of the distraction, the slug-monster powered up her first attack - a huge slim ball - and heaved it at the three.  
  
Damien, still wrung with laughter, didn't notice; nor did Chibimoon who was in the midst of screaming at him to stop. Only Antiny seemed to take any notice. Quickly deciding this to be a disgusting but weak attack, he jumped out of the way leaving his two hotheaded teammates to take the full front of the attack.  
  
Chibimoon and Damien were still going at it, when the slime ball came down on top of them with a large "SPLAT!!" Chibimoon screamed. Damien quit laughing - fast.  
  
"EWW!!!" Chibimoon wailed. "GROSS!!" Both she and Damien were now covered in slime.  
  
"ANTINY!!!" Damien yelled angrily.  
  
Facing away from them, Antiny let an unnoticed smirk cross his face before preparing for the monster's next attack. "Get it together, you two. The next attack won't be so innocent." Annoyed but deciding to put off killing his teammate until a later date, Damien turned his attention to the monster.  
  
"You call this innocent!!" Chibimoon screamed indicating the slime she was covered in.  
  
"YES!!" Damien yelled back at her. "Now, get out of the way and let the real soldiers take care of this."  
  
"Real?! I am a real . . ."  
  
Ignoring Chibimoon's antics, Antiny and Damien exchanged a knowing look. "You go that way. I'll go this way." Antiny explained. "We'll surround her." Damien nodded. While Antiny went to the right of the monster, he went to the left.  
  
Confused, the less than bright monster tried unsuccessfully to watch both of them at once. When she watched Antiny, Damien moved closer. When she watched Damien, Antiny moved closer. The monster seemed at a loss for what to do.  
  
"Hey, what about me!!" Chibimoon yelled suddenly realizing the others had left without her.  
  
Looking up, the slug monster focused on the pink - haired Senshi right in front of her. She grinned. Now, there was an easy target. Running forewords away from the two boys, the monster powered up an energy attack and directed it at Chibimoon. "Waaahhh!!!" Chibimoon wailed trying to jump out of the way; but at such close proximity, she couldn't move fast enough. The attack hit her head on, throwing her back and knocking her unconscious.  
  
"Small Lady!!" The three male voices cried out. (Author's note: wait a minute. Three voices? Yes, three voices.) The monster turned to face her last two opponents, but before she could something else caught her one- track attention span.  
  
"Varrooom!!!" Was that a battle cry? Her curiosity getting the best of her, the slug monster forgot about her previous opponents and went off to find this new one.  
  
Damien sweat-dropped. (anime-style) "Stranger and stranger." Sighing, they resheathed their swords and headed over to check on Chibimoon.  
  
As they came closer, Damien and Antiny found a very weak Triston watching over the Small Lady. (now out of Senshi form) "Damn." He cursed himself. "If only I'd been able to protect her."  
  
Antiny kneeled down next to them. "Are you two all right?"  
  
Triston responded by glaring at his friend. "All right? She's unconscious; of course she's not all right!! Antiny no baka!!"  
  
Antiny sighed. He could expect no less from his hotheaded friend. It was obvious Triston cared a lot about the young princess, but he'd sooner die than admit it outright. "Let, me see." Although he already knew she was fine and would wake up in an hour or so with nothing more than a headache from the impact, for his friend's benefit Antiny pulled out his mini- computer to do a scan.  
  
"Um, guys." Damien spoke out sounding a bit worried. "We have more visitors."  
  
Triston gave Small Lady another worried look, reluctant to leave her side. "I'll take care of her." Antiny tried to assure his friend. Triston studied him as if judging weather or not he was telling the truth. Antiny sighed. "I won't leave her side. Promise."  
  
Satisfied, Triston stood up to join Damien. Looking ahead, he quickly saw what it was that worried his friend. Before them stood 5 Senshi - one they had never seen before and four they bore a frightening resemblance to the Sailor Guardian - and a man in a Tuxedo and a Mask.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Attracted by a sudden wave of powerful energy, the five inner Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen found themselves - once again - wandering around Jubban Park after dark. "Can't they EVER come up with someplace original?" Venus grumbled.  
  
"THAT would be a miracle." Jupiter replied rolling her eyes.  
  
Coming into the more secluded easy end of the park, Mars led the group towards what felt like the source of the energy. "Are we there yet?" Sailor Moon whined.  
  
"Just a min . . .uh, yeah." Sailor Mars came to an abrupt halt causing Sailor Moon to crash into her.  
  
"MARS!!" Sailor Moon yelled. "What'd you do that for?" But Mars wasn't listening. Her eyes were fixed on the young boy standing a few feet away. The intense purple eyes, fire red armor, and the sign of Mars shining from his forehead all caught her immediate attention.  
  
"Mars? Hello? Earth to Mars; come in Mars!!" Confused Sailor Moon looked up to see just what had caught Mars' attention. She gasped immediately seeing the problem. "Oh my . . . it's Chibiusa. She's hurt!!"  
  
"Nani? Chibiusa?!" Making his way in front of the Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen starred in horror at the scene before him. Chibiusa - or Chibimoon in any rate - lay on the ground surrounded by three . . .GUYS?! - one of which had to be somewhere around 14. He narrowed his eyes in fury. Determined to figure out just what was going on, Tuxedo made his way towards the group of young males surrounding his future daughter.  
  
Glaring at the approaching stranger, Triston stepped in front of Damien. "Let me handle this." He replied firmly as he walked up to meet Tuxedo Kamen. 'No one threatens my princess.' He thought angrily.  
  
Tuxedo and Triston met up halfway. They stood a mere two feet apart. At such close proximity, Triston had to look up just to meet the 22 year old's gaze. Tuxedo glared at the young man; if looks could kill . . . but Triston remained unintimidated refusing to step down. It was Tuxedo who finally broke down.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Tuxedo could still see Chibiusa lying there on the ground. He gritted his teeth as his paternal instincts beat his pride into submission. Breaking the gaze, he moved to go around the insolent pre-teen and help his daughter, but Triston would have none of it. When Tuxedo moved to the right, Triston sidestepped to the right. Wherever his opponent tried to pass, Triston insolently stood in his way. Tuxedo sent Triston a death-glare. "MOVE." He ordered sounding in all ways like his future self.  
  
Triston readily returned the glare. Stepping back, he grasped hold of his two swords - his right hand grasped his left sword, while his left hand grasped his right sword. Pulling the twin swords simultaneously from their sheaths, he brought them forward crossing them in front of him. "If you want her so bad, you're going to have to go through me!!"  
  
He stood rigidly awaiting his opponent's reaction. He'd just made a direct challenge. No matter what his intentions, no self-respecting (male) warrior would turn down such an obvious challenge. As he stood silently giving his opponent time to prepare for battle, he thought over his position; it wasn't a good one.  
  
His gaze remained cool and collected hiding the obvious disadvantages he knew were against him. His look didn't change as he internally winced in remembrance of the large gash he'd taken to his left side during the battle in Crystal Tokyo. He knew he would have to pay particular attention not to reveal this disadvantage to his enemy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
If looks could kill . . . if looks could kill . . . Focusing his energy, Tuxedo Kamen powered up, switching into his royal form. Triston had to shut his eyes at the bright golden light, which surrounded Tuxedo as he powered up. What exactly was he doing? Was this some stronger form of transformation? Tuxedo Kamen, now Endymion, drew his sword prepared to accept this insolent young man's challenge.  
  
The all to familiar sound of a warrior's sword being drawn told Triston that it was time for battle. Gritting his teeth, he fought down the affects of just having returned from unconsciousness. A dim headache pressed at the edge of his mind and he had to concentrate hard to keep his eyes focused and avoid dizziness. Hmmm . . . wasn't there something vaguely familiar about the man he was about to fight? (Author's Note: consider the affects of severe blood loss.)  
  
Prince Endymion stood back for only a second - long enough to size up his opponent. He wasn't that old, but the fact he was ambidextrous (and could therefore fight with two swords as opposed to one) was an advantage in itself. The young man was gritting his teeth in anger, and his eyes were narrowed with intense concentration. "He's probably preparing for battle." Endymion told himself.  
  
Drawing his sword back, Endymion came in with his first assault on the young man who dared threaten his future daughter. Following his instincts, Triston was easily able to block the attack. Metal clashed against metal as the Prince of Earth fought the future Prince of Jupiter.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
From the sidelines, Antiny continued typing into his computer only now it wasn't the Small Lady he was focused on. "Beep." At the first reading, Antiny shook his head; he must have typed something in wrong. He tried again, this time typing in the RIGHT information. "Beep." There was no way this could be right. He had to try on last time to be sure. "Beep."  
  
Antiny stared at the screen in shock. "Oh, shit." He could think of nothing else to say. A nervous look crossed his face.  
  
Curiously, Damien looked back. "What's wrong, Antiny? Small Lady's not hurt is she?" The King of Earth wouldn't be very happy if she was.  
  
"No." Antiny replied with a gulp. "But I have a feeling Triston is going to be." Damien gave him a strange look, but Antiny was pretending to be preoccupied taking care of Chibiusa. Sighing, he turned back to watch the fight.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Metal against metal. Sword against sword. Prince against prince. Triston fought hard and proved himself to be extremely skilled with the sword. It came naturally to him - like walking, eating, or cooking. Trying to keep an eye on two swords was more difficult than the Prince of Earth would have liked to admit. Still, he was older and more experienced than his younger companion.  
  
Metal against metal. Sword against sword. Endymion quickly realized his advantages despite Triston's sincere efforts to conceal them. The longer they fought, the weaker Triston's attack became. Soon, he was fighting almost completely in the offensive. The longer they fought, however, the stronger Endymion's attacks became. He was anxious to check on Chibiusa.  
  
Metal against metal. Sword against sword. Triston was quickly losing steam. As his energy left him, it became harder and harder not to favor his left side. Endymion, being an experienced fighter, easily recognized the weakness in his opponents attack. It wasn't long before he knew exactly were it was Triston had been hit. Normally, he wouldn't respond to such an unfair advantage. He'd yet to actually hit Triston himself with the sword, though he'd had the opportunity.  
  
Endymion began to aim towards Triston's right side, confusing him. Loss of blood was quickly taking its toll on the young warrior prince, and he easily fell into Endymion's trap. He was having trouble fighting against the force in his opponent's blows. Endymion brought his sword down swiftly; Triston had to use both of his swords and all his strength to hold Endymion back.  
  
In a sudden swift movement, Endymion pulled back from the attack and aimed for Triston's left side. His aim was true; he hit his mark barely 2 or 3 inches from the previous cut. "Ayyieee!!!" Triston cried out despite himself. He grimaced as a sharp pain radiated throughout the entire left side of his body. The pain went through the nerves in his arm to his hand causing him to drop the sword from that hand.  
  
Endymion held back hoping he would give in, not forcing him to do any further damage. He was angry - furious really - with the strange boy, but he had no intension of killing him without cause. Triston took a step back momentarily made dizzy by the returning pain. Suddenly, there were two Endymions, then one, then two again.  
  
"Small Lady." He thought. "I have to protect Small Lady." Gritting his teeth, he tried desperately to shake of the remaining dizziness. He used his now free hand to steady his remaining sword. "I don't give up that easy." He replied through gritted teeth.  
  
Endymion starred at him in disbelief. Did this kid have a death wish? Or did he just enjoy getting beaten into the ground? Why was he being so stubborn? Triston was able to throw about three attacks before dizziness uninvitingly returned. Each time, Endymion blocked the attack fighting the urge to return fire. It would've been too easy.  
  
As he was preparing to make another attack, Triston was hit by a wave of darkness he couldn't fight. He had to shake his head blinking his eyes rapidly to keep his opponent from fading out. The dizziness hit him strong, and he suddenly found himself on the ground with his sword a few feet away.  
  
Desperately, he made a last attempt to reach for his sword and pull himself back onto his feet. Before he could clear the grayness in front of his eyes, however, Endymion had his sword pointed directly at Triston's throat.  
  
Triston gulped feeling the point that just barely touched his throat. He breathed heavily catching his breath. His eyes locked helplessly with his attacker's. Endymion glared at him hardly; when Triston made no attempt to get up, he looked back at the Senshi. "It's safe now." He told them. "Go get her."  
  
Her? Her who? Small Lady?! He couldn't let the enemy take her. It was useless to fight; that was obviously, but he had to protect her. He struggled again to get up. His attacker was looking the other direction. Maybe he could . . .  
  
No such chance. Turning back to his "opponent," Endymion gave a hard look pressing his sword back against Triston's throat. Triston gulped again, this time swallowing his pride. "Please, don't. "He pleaded. "Don't hurt Small Lady. I . . ." He tried desperately to fish through the ocean that was currently flooding his mind and find something that might change the enemies' mind. Endymion continued to glare at him unwavering. "Please, she's not that strong. I . . . take me instead. I'm . . . stronger . . . a better fighter. She's just a pampered princess." Triston gritted his teeth. His pleading obviously wasn't getting through. "Please . . ." He tried again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Senshi - particularly Jupiter - had stared in awe as Prince Endymion fought the strange boy who refused to let anyone near Chibiusa. Having near actually seen Prince Endymion make extensive use of his sword, Sailor Moon, Mercury, Venus, and Mars watched him with interest. Jupiter, however, was lost in thought - trying to figure out why she had the sudden urge to throttle Prince Endymion. An image ran through her mind of using her Oak Evolution Attack to . . . best not to finish that thought. (^_^)  
  
"It's safe now. Go get her." Endymion told them.  
  
"Huh? Oh." Jupiter looked up realizing she had zoned out - big time. She was just about to wonder what had gotten into her when her eyes fell upon Endymion and Triston. Triston had a rather sick look on his face as he focused on the sword Endymion had pointed at his throat. Jupiter's heart rate doubled. "How dare he . . ."  
  
"Aren't you coming Jupiter?" Venus questioned.  
  
"Oh, right. Yeah, I'm coming." Forcing herself to look away from the scene of Triston and Endymion, she refocused her attention to Chibiusa. Chibiusa needed them now - better to think about that.  
  
With Sailor Jupiter causing a holdup, Antiny had time to finish scanning over the Senshi with his computer and confirm his suspicions. The 5 Senshi - with Sailor Moon in the lead - went around Endymion and Triston coming towards Chibiusa, Damien, and Antiny. Damien gritted his teeth reaching for his sword as soon as they got what he felt was to close. The group stopped starring at him.  
  
"Damien stop." Antiny replied coolly raising to his feet. Damien looked at him oddly. "We're in the 20th century, Damien. These are the past selves of the Sailor Guardians and Neo-Queen Serenity."  
  
"Excuse me?" Damien quickly forgot about the sword. Antiny nodded.  
  
Damien turned back to stare at Sailor Mars. "That means my mother's barely 6 years old than me." Damien replied out loud to no one In particular. "Gross." Antiny sweat dropped (Anime-style ^_^).  
  
Sailor Moon ran to Chibiusa. "Chibiusa, Chibiusa are you alright?!" Mercury came over kneeling down next to Sailor Moon and Chibiusa.  
  
"I'll bet she pulls out the computer." Damien muttered hiding a smirk.  
  
Pulling out her . . . mini-data computer (^_^), Mercury did a quick scan over Chibiusa and breathed a sigh of relief. "She's fine; just unconscious. She should wake up . . ."  
  
"in a couple of hours with a minor headache." Antiny finished for her. Mercury turned to stare at him. The sign on his forehead was a dead giveaway as to his identity. Antiny blushed at his future mother's stare and quickly found someplace else to focus his attention. He turned to Sailor Moon. "Your majesty?"  
  
"Huh?" Sailor Moon looked up surprised.  
  
"Well," He paused. "Since you seem to have everything under control here, perhaps I could go help my friend?"  
  
"Oh, ok. Sure."  
  
"Arigato, Majesty." Taking a deep breath, Antiny turned making his way towards Endymion and Triston. Hopefully, he could talk to Endymion-sama before Triston managed to get himself into even more trouble.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Leaving the group, Antiny cautiously approached his future king and his friend. Endymion's patience was quickly wearing thin. Unconsciously, he inched the sword closer to Triston who barely found the energy to inch back away from it. "What do you want with Chibiusa?!"  
  
Triston answered him with a look of annoyed exasperation. "I . . . know no Chibiusa." Endymion sighed in frustration. This interrogation was getting him nowhere - fast.  
  
Antiny stood back silently studying the scene before him. Now would probably be a good time to interrupt. "Excuse me, majesty?" Endymion's gaze quickly focused on the newcomer. "Forgive me for the interruption, Your Majesty."  
  
"Who are you?!" Endymion demanded to know.  
  
Antiny bowed respectively. "I am Prince Antiny of future Mercury. My friend," He indicated the brown - haired boy at the end of the sword. "is Prince Triston of future Jupiter."  
  
Endymion studied Antiny silently. He was calm and collected and only looked a couple of years older than Chibiusa. His aura, like that of a gently flowing stream, and his subtle respectful manner tended to have a calming affect on those around him.  
  
"I apologize for the misunderstanding, but we just narrowly escaped a gruesome battle in Crystal Tokyo. Small Lady hadn't the time to share with us her destination when she used the Key of Time and Space to bring us here. I'm sure Triston must've mistook you for one of our enemies." Antiny paused looking down at his friend. "Triston was hurt protecting the Small Lady in battle before we arrived here. I fear the affects of severe blood loss are beginning to have a negative influence on him."  
  
Triston breathed a sigh of relief when Endymion pulled his sword away from his throat returning it to its sheath. He wasn't really sure what Antiny had been babbling about, but drawing on his little remaining strength, he reached once again for his sword.  
  
Quickly going to his friend side, Antiny stopped Triston from reaching the sword. "Triston. Triston, stop!!" Triston glared at him confusion mixed with annoyance. "Triston, you're hurt. The enemy's gone. The one you've been fighting is King Endymion."  
  
"Nani?" Triston shook his head as if he hadn't heard correctly.  
  
"King Endymion." Antiny repeated slowly. "You've been fighting King Endymion."  
  
Finally, the message makes it from Triston's ears, through the ocean in his mind, and to his brain. A sick look crosses his face, and he looks back at Prince Endymion. "Your Majesty?" He asked disbelievingly. Endymion nodded. Triston gulps. "I. . .I. . .I. . .I. Gu . . . Gomen. Gomen nasi. I . . .Small Lady." He stammers. "Where's Small Lady?" Triston looks around desperately beginning to push himself up in an attempt to find his feet.  
  
Kneeling down beside him, Endymion lays a firm hand on Triston's chest pushing him back down. Triston resists. "Calm down and quit fighting me." Endymion orders.  
  
Reluctantly, he lies back down. "But, Small La . . ."  
  
"She's fine. She's being taken care of."  
  
"She's with the Sailor Guardians." Antiny points out.  
  
Shutting his eyes, Triston takes a couple of slow deep breaths. When he opens his eyes again, he looks hopeful. "Did . . . Sailor Jupiter make it?"  
  
"Hai. She's right here." He waves his hand towards the Senshi who were now standing almost directly behind him.  
  
"Mama?" Triston asks trying to focus his eyes on her. Starring down at him unwavering, Jupiter loosens her grip on Chibiusa. Sailor Moon takes Chibiusa into her arms, and Jupiter comes closer kneeling down behind Triston. Smiling weakly, he points his finger towards her forehead. He remains unwavering as her tiara disappears and the sign of Jupiter appears. Still starring at him, she sits down to where she is cross-legged.  
  
An image passes in front of her. It is a tall man - taller than herself - with brown hair and deep brown eyes. He is well built and smiles fondly at her. "Mako-chan." He whispers. "My Mako-chan."  
  
As the image slowly fades out, Jupiter finds herself starring down into her future son's trusting, but tired, brown eyes. Lying his head down in her lap, he shuts his eyes, finally able to return to peaceful unconsciousness.  
  
************************************************************************ 


	2. Pancake Party!

Sailor Moon NeoStars: What The Future Holds  
  
Chapter 2: Pancake Party  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed Chapter 1!! (Including the people who reviewed before I combined chapters 1-4) huggles all the reviewers Hope you enjoy chapter 2!! It came out as 7 pages long on Microsoft Word. Hope that's long enough for you!! ^_^  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Hope you enjoy it!! Chapter 3 is going to be called "Jupiter's Spaz Attack." Tell me what you think of the story so far? Am I doing a good job? Remember, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! (Just a hint: The more reviews I get, the faster I update.) ^_^  
  
********************************************************  
  
The next morning around 10:30 a.m., Triston finally found the strength to return to the world of the living. He took a deep breath while his eyes were still closed; he honestly had no idea what he'd find when he opened them. Shifting his weight, he realized he was no longer lying on the ground. He was lying on something - soft?  
  
Triston took another deep breath clearing the fog from his mind. The last thing he remembered, his mother had shown up. Perhaps, she had brought him back to his room in the East Wing of the Castle? The covers were warm atop of him. It didn't take a genesis to figure out he was in bed, but then, it was too soft to be his own.  
  
Maybe the hospital wing then? Their beds were soft - to soft in his opinion. It wouldn't be the first - or even the second - time he'd awoke in the hospital wing. It'd be no surprise to find Sailor Mercury - out of senshi form of course - standing nearby.  
  
Taking one last deep breath, Triston reached up pulling the covers down to about his waist. Immediately, a cold shiver ran down his back. "Damn high- powered air conditioning." He thought with annoyance. He must have powered down out of his armor at some point. His shirt had been removed he noticed.  
  
Triston ran his hand down over his left side. The cut - or cuts to be more accurate - had been dressed and wrapped. That had to have been Guardian Mercury's work.  
  
It was the Hospital Ward just as he'd suspected. Oh, well. No use being in a hurry to get up. If there was one thing he knew about the Hospital Ward, it was boring as all hell and getting up now wasn't going to pass the time any faster.  
  
Relaxing, he let his mind wander. Soon as Mercury let him out of here, he'd have to address King Endymion-sama concerning the . . . "Oh, shit."  
  
Triston inwardly cursed himself as the events of the night before slowly invaded his mind. Antiny's words came slowly back to him as a gruesome reminder. "King Endymion." Antiny repeated slowly. "You've been fighting King Endymion."  
  
"Aww, man." He groaned. "His Majesty is going to skin me alive. I just know it."  
  
"That might be interesting to watch." Antiny replied with a note of humor.  
  
"Antiny no baka." Triston reluctantly forced his eyes open. Wait a minute. This wasn't the hospital ward. The room he was in was a bedroom - a man's bedroom. It wasn't elaborate enough to be a room in the castle, but it wasn't poor looking. The bed was a King size with blue sheets. Above him was a large window.  
  
Turning, he searched for his "friend" - Antiny. A nightstand beside the bed held a lamp, phone, alarm clock, a small, framed picture, and a vase with but a single red rose. The room was decorated with a fair-sized nightstand, interesting old-fashioned stereo system (They're from the 30th century, remember?), a large cushioned chair, various pictures, three doors (one to the bathroom, one to the closet, one to the living room), and hints of roses everywhere.  
  
Beside the bed in a simple straight-backed chair, Small Lady was asleep with her arms crossed on the side of the bed and her head lying between them. Antiny sat cross-legged in the cushion chair typing furiously into his computer. Triston blinked in confusion. "Um . . .so, where the hell are we?"  
  
"20th century. King Endymion-sama's apartment. Oh, and he goes by Mamoru here."  
  
"20th century?!"  
  
"Yep. Small Lady brought us here to escape the battle."  
  
"Ok." Triston paused. So, this is where Small Lady went to during her extended 'vacations.' He looked down to where Small Lady slept. "Is she going to be alright?"  
  
Finally, Antiny looked up from his computer. "She woke up about half-an- hour after we got to Mamoru-san's apartment. Moth . . . ah, Mercury gave her some medicine for a minor headache. Otherwise, though, she's fine."  
  
Triston smiled fondly at his princess. She looked so peaceful sleeping there with her hair falling all around her. Picking up a stray lock, he pushed it back out of her face. "You know, she cares about you too." Triston blushed immediately denying any feelings for her. Antiny, however, ignored his denial. "She sat by you all night - wouldn't go to bed even when her father tempted her with cookies and milk before bed." Triston smirked. Antiny frowned. "She said she would never forgive herself if anything should happened to you."  
  
Looking up, he studied his friend carefully. "She actually said that?" Triston asked disbelievingly. Antiny nodded silently. "Maybe," He thought. "Naw. She's too young to know anything about love." Triston told himself brushing the previous thought away.  
  
His mind once again wandered back to the King. So, it was the 20th century Endymion he'd attacked. Interesting . . . "Was His Majesty terribly upset?"  
  
"Hard to tell." Antiny replied absently. "He was pretty worked up yesterday." Triston gulped. "He's in the other room with Queen Serenity and two of the outers. Oh and he said he wanted to see you as soon as you were on your feet."  
  
"So, I should probably wait till their gone before I bother him, right?"  
  
"Sure," Antiny replied with a smirk. "If you want to wait until he's alone."  
  
Triston groaned. "Antiny no baka. You're no help." Moving carefully around Small Lady, Triston forced himself onto his feet. "Where's my shirt?" He asked snappishly.  
  
"Back of the chair."  
  
Triston looked back to the chair Small Lady was sitting in. Pulling a forest green t-shirt off the back, he pulled it over his head and headed towards the living room to face Endymion.  
  
(Author's Notes) I'm tempted to stop here ^-^, but I promised longer chapters. So, here goes. . .)  
  
********************************************************  
  
Opening the bedroom door slowly, Triston reluctantly stepped into the living room where two couples sat across from each other. Usagi and Mamoru shared the couch, while Michiru and Haruka sat side-by-side on the love seat (how appropriate ^_^). The creaking of the bedroom door immediately stopped all conversation and four heads turned to look in Triston's direction. Keeping a straight face, Triston bowed towards Mamoru and Usagi. "You wished to see me, Majesties?"  
  
Rising to his feet, Mamoru walk over in Triston's direction. "So, you finally decided to wake up. You know you've been asleep for almost 12 hours?" Triston remained silent not terribly sure how to respond to this seemingly innocent question.  
  
From the love seat, Haruka looked back scrutinizing the newcomer with some interest. Turning back to face Usagi, Haruka raised her eyebrows in an amused way. "So, this is the one that attacked you, huh?" she asked just a few decimal too loudly.  
  
Triston's face dropped into a worried grimace. As Mamoru came up to him, he kneeled bringing the future king to a surprised halt. Haruka and Michiru watched the exchange with interest - Haruka wearing a look of humorous satisfaction with herself. ^_^  
  
Triston's muscles tightened growing tense. "Please forgive me, Majesty. I . . .ah . . . mistook you for a . . . I never meant to . . . I was only trying to protect the Small Lady . . . like you'd asked me. Please, I . . .I . . ." Triston stammered trying to find the right words.  
  
Mamoru sighed rubbing his temples. "Triston." He stated firmly. Growing silent, Triston looked up with caution. "Stand up."  
  
Finding his feet as ordered, Triston watched Mamoru with unwavering attention. "Calm down." Mamoru told him. "You're not in trouble. We just wanted to make sure you were all right." Turning, he headed back to his seat beside his Usako. "Besides, I'm not Endymion right now. It's just Mamoru. There's no need to be so formal."  
  
"Oh, um . . . ok." Triston paused once again unsure of what to say.  
  
A loud smirk brought his attention in the direction of the kitchen. Leaning against the wall hold a half-eaten ruby-red apple, Damien shot his friend an annoyingly smug grin. "What are you grinning at?" Triston snapped making his way stormily in Damien's direction.  
  
Damien cracked up. "Gomen, Triston-kun." He choked out sounding less than sincere. "You looked like you were about to wet yourself out there."  
  
Triston glared. "You ARE going to wet yourself when I start beating your Martian ASS!!"  
  
"Go ahead and try it." Damien challenged.  
  
"I will." Triston grabbed a hold of one of Damien's wrist.  
  
"Grumble, grumble."  
  
A low moan stopped Triston's attack. "Right after I eat." Damien sweat dropped. (Anime-style!!)  
  
"The kitchen's full." Mamoru told him. "Help yourself." Immediately, Triston headed for the kitchen. Damien leaned back against the wall taking another large bite out of his apple.  
  
********************************************************  
  
About 11:00am  
  
"Knock. Knock. Knock." A loud knock on the front door caught the attention of the couples in the living room. "I'll get it." Damien offered. Standing off the wall where he had been listening in on the conversation of the two couples, Damien headed to the door, unlocked it, and opened it a crack. Outside were four familiar faces - Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto.  
  
Minako pushed the door the rest of the way open. "Hey, minna!!"  
  
Mamoru looked up from the couch as the four girls made their way into the apartment. "Nani? What brings you girls here? I thought you were planning a mall trip or something."  
  
"We were." Makoto replied defensively. "We just came to check on Chibiusa and her . . ."  
  
"Friends." Rei finished for her. Damien looked at them both suspiciously.  
  
"Hai!" Minako continued before the other girls could stop her. "And to see what they can tell us about our future husbands."  
  
"MINAKO!!" The three girls yell at her.  
  
"What? It's true." The girls groan, developing sweat drops. (Anime-style).  
  
Damien watched the four future guardians of Crystal Tokyo incredulously as they bickered among themselves. Suddenly, an idea formulated in his mind. "Hey, you want to know something interesting about the future?" He asked with a tempting mysteriousness in his voice. The four guardians stopped their arguing to stare at him. Damien grinned.  
  
"Hai!!" The four of them huddled around him leaning in close.  
  
Damien's eyes sparkled with mystery. "It's a secret." He replied. The girls leaned in even closer eyes glowing with anticipation. His voice dropped to a quiet whisper. "We're not telling you a thing." The girls' faces dropped and they let out a group groan. Laughing, he quickly scooted into the living room behind the love seat and out of the reach of the four annoyed guardians.  
  
They were just about to go after Damien when a familiar voice broke through the silence. " Hey. What's going on? Everyone's here." Once again all eyes turned towards the bedroom door. This time Chibiusa was the center of attention followed by Antiny.  
  
Chibiusa stared at the crowd in the room for but a second before something else caught her attention. Pausing, she took in a deep breath. "What's that smell?"  
  
The others in the room sniffed noticing the smell for the first time. "It's coming from the kitchen." Usagi observed.  
  
Chibiusa took in another deep breath. "It's . . .*sniff sniff* . . . pancakes!!" She announced happily. Within seconds, Chibiusa, Usagi, and the four inners had all piled themselves into the kitchen.  
  
One whole counter was covered in ingredients - flour, eggs, sugar, and milk. Two pans sat upon the two front burners of the stove and to the right, three HUGE piles of pancakes made the groups mouths water. Makoto studied the piles. "Hmm - blueberry, strawberry, and buttermilk."  
  
"Exactly." Triston replied removing the last of the pancakes from the pan setting them on top of the pile. The entire group turned to stare at him. "What?" He replied starring back.  
  
"You made all of those by yourself?" Minako asked mouth dropping open.  
  
Triston looked up at the pile of pancake. "Hmm, yeah."  
  
Usagi and Chibiusa 's mouths were also open - as they drooled over the pancake. "You were going to them all yourself?" She asked never talking her eyes off the piles.  
  
Triston grinned. "Of course not." He looked over at Makoto. "My mother taught me to always make enough for a crowd - just in case. I guess she was right."  
  
"So, I guess a talent for cooking runs in the family, huh?" Ami replied. Triston shrugged.  
  
"That may be so." Rei interrupted. "But, that talents going to go to waste Usagi eats them all BEFORE ANYONE ELSE GETS ANY!!"  
  
Damien glared at Chibiusa. "Yeah, Yam-head. The rest of us want to eat to if you don't mind."  
  
Usagi and Chibiusa looked up. Both had already filled their plates with heaping piles of pancakes. Huffing, both Usagi's stuck out their tongues at the same time and stormed out of the kitchen into the living room to start chowing pancakes. Rei and Damien shared an exasperated sigh.  
  
Taking in the sweet aroma of the remainder of the freshly made pancakes, the rest of the group dug in grabbing plates and filling them with Blueberry, Strawberry, and Buttermilk pancakes. 


	3. Jupiter's Spaz Attack

Sailor Moon NeoStars: What The Future Holds  
  
Chapter 3: Jupiter's Spaz Attack  
  
Author's Notes: This chapter will most likely be centered on Triston and his mother, Makoto AKA Jupiter. Oh, and you should also find out why Minako doesn't have a son/daughter visiting in the 20th century.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Back in the living room of Mamoru's apartment, seven teenagers, a twenty- one year old, and four pre-teens are sitting around, conversing, and munching on homemade pancakes. Haruka and Michiru have reclaimed the loveseat. Chibiusa AKA Small Lady is sitting on the couch between Mamoru and Usagi. Ami has found a nice cushioned chair to fall into and the other three girls - Rei, Minako, and Makoto - pulled straight back chairs in from the dinning room.  
  
The three young boys, the last of the group, are forced to find seats on the floor. Ever the quiet one of the group, Antiny contentedly finds a seat leaning against the front of his future mother's chair. Damien places his plate on the coffee table sitting crossed-legged in front of it. Triston, after a careful study, places himself at a convenient spot where he can watch both Makoto and the Small Lady.  
  
"So, Chibiusa, what bring you back to the 20th century again?" Minako inquired. Chibiusa gulped down a mouthful of pancakes.  
  
"Don't eat like that." Damien told her. "You look like an animal."  
  
"I do not look like an animal!"  
  
"Actually, you do." Triston replied.  
  
Chibiusa blushed deeply. "Oh, fine." She pushed herself up a little straighter. "I was helping the future guardians fight a new enemy." She began. "And there was a really big attack coming towards us."  
  
"And Triston jumped in the way to save your squalling Senshi butt." Damien put in with venom. Chibiusa blushed. Her cheeks went pink. "Oh, and are you planning on telling them you weren't suppose to be outside the castle wall?" Chibiusa grew deathly silent. "If you had been inside where you were supposed to be, Triston wouldn't have had to come out and save you."  
  
"That's enough!!" Triston bellowed jumping to his feet. "It's none of your damn business what I choose to do. So, just back off!!"  
  
"Really, Damien." Antiny put in calmly. "She feels bad enough as it is."  
  
Damien scoffed. "I don't know why you two are always defending her, when you know I'm right. One of these days, she's going to do something stupid, and we won't be able to get there fast enough to protect her from it. She's going to get herself killed, and Crystal Tokyo's going to be one less on a princess." Damien glared at Triston. "And you can't honestly say you don't think the same thing."  
  
Triston didn't respond. Small Lady did take a lot of chances. He worried what might happen if he didn't get there fast enough. He simply didn't want her to get hurt. He plopped back down on the floor whencing as the sudden movement jolted his left side.  
  
"Go . . . gomen nasi, Triston-kun." Chibiusa choked out. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt."  
  
Triston looked up. "Aww, don't worry about it. That's my job. Besides, we all do stupid things once and a while."  
  
Damien grinned. "No kidding. After all, yours truly thought it was smart to attack his future king, and his going to have the scars to prove it."  
  
Triston rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me."  
  
Usagi starred at the future kids curiously. Damien really did remind her of Rei. He could be way-to-harsh, but in his own way he really did it for Chibiusa 's own good.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright Triston?" Makoto responded. "Maybe, we should look at your side again."  
  
"No, I've taken worse hits than this." He grinned. "Mama says I'm going to give her premature wrinkles." Minako giggled at the odd look that crossed Makoto's face.  
  
Ignoring the insanity around him, Antiny went back to typing on his computer. Ami, who like Rei and Makoto, had been looking for a chance to get to know her future son, looked curiously over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"I'm trying to establish a connection with the main computer at the castle back in Crystal Tokyo so we can inform our parents of our whereabouts." The rest of the group listened in following as best they could.  
  
"Hmm. So, what's the problem? Maybe, I can help."  
  
Antiny turned to look at her. He silently wondered just how much she knew at this point. True she was smart, but she wouldn't know 30th century technology like his mother did. Oh, well. It was worth a try. "Well, I'm having trouble breaking through the time/space continuum between the 20th and 30th centuries. My computer is supposed to hold a direct link to the main database back in Crystal Tokyo, but that darn time-space continuum is interfering."  
  
"I see where that could pose a problem. What have you tried?"  
  
"Well, I was considering that our very presence in the past creates a warp in the flow of space-time. So, I've been trying to use the warp itself to help me reach the 30th century."  
  
Ami nodded. "Makes since, but you're still going to have to break out of that warp at the right time."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Because Crystal Tokyo is still running in normal space-time and the warp you created doesn't flow with the rest of the continuum. In fact, the rest of the continuum views the warp as dangerous. If you try to reach them while you're still following that warp, you're always going to hit a barrier."  
  
"I never thought of that." Antiny reached into his sub-space pocket to draw out a long cord. Plugging one end into the back of his computer, he handed the other end to Ami. "Think you can help? It's faster with two people."  
  
Ami smiled and nodded. Pulling out her own mini-computer, she hooked it into Antiny 's.  
  
"The technology is a little bit different, but I can get around the really high-tech stuff."  
  
"I think I can handle it." Antiny grinned. His mother was always up for a challenge, particularly when it was something technological.  
  
The rest of the group simply starred with mouths a gap. "Um. . . did anyone follow that?" Rei asked.  
  
"Nope." Damien answered her. "I don't speak genius."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: In this story, the future Senshi are known as guardians and the present ones as Senshi. Got that? Great!! Remember to REVIEW!!!  
  
"Click. Click. Beep!" (R2D2 ^_^) Antiny grinned proudly. "This is it - the main database! Making his way past a couple of well-placed passwords, Antiny found what he was looking for. One final click and an image appeared on the screen.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Sitting in the Main Computer Room at Crystal Tokyo's Royal Castle, Guardian Mercury was working on about three different things at once. Their newest enemy was very powerful and also rather smart. While attempting to compile as much information as she could, she also wanted to work the kinks out of their battle strategy. Aside from that, she was running a search program on her son, Antiny, Small Lady, and the young Princes of Mars and Jupiter.  
  
The night before, Mars' fire reading told them that the children were ok, but it refused to reveal their location. She was a bit worried as to why Antiny had not yet contacted her. His mini-computer held a direct connection to both the castle's main computer and the Guardian's communicators. Antiny was really the responsible on of the group, so it was quite unlikely that he would have forgotten about it.  
  
"Click. Click. Beep!"  
  
"Nani?" Someone was connecting to the database and according to her reading the person was a good distance away. "Hmm. No viruses attached." She moved her hand along the keypad clicking on the screen to open it. "Oh, Antiny!! It's you."  
  
Antiny grinned. "Hai. Hi, Mom. You won't believe the day I've had."  
  
"I was just looking for you. Where have you been? Everyone's ok I hope."  
  
"Hai. Hai. Everyone's fine. We're all here - Triston, Damien, and Small Lady are with me. Triston took a bit of a beating, but that's nothing unusual."  
  
"That boy. He spends more time in the hospital wing than all the other kids put together."  
  
Antiny laughed. "Like I said, you're not going to believe the day I've had."  
  
"Oh, really? Where are you?"  
  
"Well, the battle went a bit over our heads, so Small Lady decided to dump us in the 20th century."  
  
"The 20th century? No wonder I'm getting such strange readings. Hold on a minute. I'm going to contact the rest of the Guardians. They'll be glad to know you're safe."  
  
******************************************************** *Less than 5 minutes later*  
  
"So, you finally found them. I told you the Sacred Fire never lies." Guardian Mars came calmly into the computer room. Looking up at the screen, she noticed the window Antiny was talking from. "Hey, Antiny. Is Damien there with you?"  
  
"Hai. He's right here." Reaching across the table, Antiny handed his mini- computer over to Damien.  
  
"Hey. Guess what?" Damien spoke at the screen. "The infamous moonchild got herself into trouble AGAIN, and Triston and Antiny and I had to save her AGAIN."  
  
"Now where does that sound familiar?" Guardian Mars and Rei muttered at the same time.  
  
"Where is he?!" Mars and Mercury turned just in time to see Guardian Jupiter run into the room at top speed. Within seconds she had all but pushed the other Senshi out of the way and was starring accusingly up at the screen. "Where's is he? Where's Triston! Is he all right? Spit it out, fire boy!!" She yelled at Damien.  
  
"Wow." Damien all but jumped back from the computer.  
  
Triston groaned. "Not again."  
  
"Let me speak to Triston!!"  
  
Recomposing himself, Damien grinned. "Yes, maim." He replied giving a mock salute before handing the computer to his friend.  
  
Triston sighed as his mother began giving him the 3rd degree. "Triston, there you are. Are you ok? Are you hurt? You're not dead are you."  
  
Damien and Antiny snickered and Chibiusa had to bite down on her giggles. Triston sweat dropped. (Anime-style) "Mama, if I was dead, how . . ." He paused. "Yes, Mother. We're dead. Antiny conveniently figured out how to contact you from the other side." Damien cracked up and Minako giggled.  
  
"Very funny. Triston, you're going to make me old before my time."  
  
"You're already old." Guardian Venus replied coming up behind them wearing a grin on her face and a 4-year-old boy on her hip. (Author's Notes: So that's why Venus' kid didn't come to the past. Make since now?)  
  
Guardian Jupiter glared at her. "Well, you know what they say. Blondes are the first to go gray."  
  
"Nani! Me, gray? No way!!"  
  
Luckily, at that moment Neo Queen Serenity walked into the room with King Endymion. "Sorry, we're late." Serenity apologized. Mamo-chan needed us this morning. (Author: *grins*) The Senshi all turned to see the Royal Pair. A 4-year-old boy with black hair and midnight blue eyes laid his head contentedly on his mother's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Sere. I know exactly how you feel." Venus replied shifted her own blonde-headed load from one side to the other.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity smiled sweetly at one of her most loyal Senshi and turned to the screen before her. "Triston, I am going to need to speak with my daughter, if you please." Sensing what was about to happen, Mamo- chan (the little one) held his arms out to his father who willingly cradled his first-and-only son in his arms.  
  
"Yes, Majesty."  
  
"Uh, oh." Chibiusa mumbled unwillingly taking the computer. "Hi."  
  
"Usa (this is what her parents call her), I heard about you taking your friends into the 20th century to escape the battle. Smart thinking."  
  
Chibiusa grinned. Maybe she wouldn't be in huge trouble after all. "Hai!"  
  
"But," Serenity continued. "if you had stayed inside like your father and I told you to begin with, you wouldn't have had to escape, now would you?"  
  
"But, Mom. All the other Senshi were fighting. I'm a Senshi too! Why won't you let me fight?!"  
  
"Usagi Small Lady Serenity, I've told you, you are not strong enough yet to be fighting with the Sailor Guardians!!" Chibiusa winced. Her mother would only use her full name if she were really upset. She looked to her father who merely nodded his agreement. Serenity continued. "When you continue to take chances like this, you risk not only your own life, but the lives of your friends as well. Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
Chibiusa frowned. Her mother had hit a soft spot. "Yes, maim. I was just trying to help."  
  
Neo Queen Serenity took a deep breath and sighed. "Be that as it may, when you get home, you will have to be punish for your disobedience." Chibiusa groaned. "But as long as you're in the 20th century, you might as well stay for a couple of days. It will give you all a chance to rest and re . . . re. . ."  
  
"Recuperate?" Mercury offered.  
  
"That works."  
  
"Mommy, is Onee-san going away again?" The little boy on King Endymion's shoulder asks. Looking over Chibiusa's shoulder, the 20th century Senshi stared at him as if just noticing the small boy.  
  
"Who . . .who is that?" Usagi asks disbelievingly.  
  
Chibiusa grinned. "That's my little brother, Mamo-chan!" She pointed to the blonde-haired boy. "And that's Micah, Venus' first baby."  
  
"I'm not a baby!!" Micah yelled sticking out his tongue at her. "Daddy says I'm a big boy." (I'm a big kid now!! ^_^ I've been watching way too many commercials.)  
  
"Me too! Me too!" Mamo-chan yells. "I'm gonna be big like Daddy!! Mommy, is Onee-san going away again?"  
  
"Only for a couple of days, sweetheart."  
  
"Oh, ok. I'm hungry!!"  
  
"Me too." Micah yelled. "I'm hungry!!"  
  
"We'd better go," Guardian Venus replied. "before they start a riot."  
  
Serenity nodded. "See you soon, Usa. Remember that we love you."  
  
"Yeah, love you to." And with that, Guardian Mercury closed the window on the computer screen.  
  
However, just before the screen shut off, a little girl, who looked to be around six years old, slipped quietly into the room clutching a teddy bear. She had waist length aqua marine colored hair and a green sign on her left hand. Michiru did a double take. Was she seeing things?  
  
********************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: This is already a full 8 pages long, so I'm going to go ahead and post it. Hope you enjoyed this little "look into the future." What did you think about the ending? I've considered writing a story about that little girl. What do you think?? As always REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! 


	4. My Future My Son Part 1 of 3: Ami and An...

Sailor Moon Neostars: What the Future Holds  
  
Chapter 4: My Future, My Son  
  
Author's Notes: For anyone who read this before I revised it, I'm really, really sorry. I somehow left of the entire first half of the chapter. Anyways here it is!!  
  
Chapter 4 will follow Ami, Rei, and Makoto as they spend time getting to know their future son's. The pairs should be obvious; Antiny and Ami, Triston and Makoto, and Damien and Mars finally get the same chance Usagi and Chibiusa did. I do kind of feel sorry for Minako though . . .  
  
Oh, in case you hadn't figured it out yet, the 20th century Senshi know Usagi and Mamoru's daughter as Chibiusa. Her friends call her Small Lady, because in the Sailor Moon R episode where Chibiusa is trapped in her dreams, she reveals that people in the future call her that. Her parents call her "Usa" short for Usagi. I simply don't think they still call her Chibiusa in the future. I hope that clears up any Chibiusa/Small Lady/Usa name confusion.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Shortly after Chibiusa and her friends finished conversing with their parents, the group decided to split up. It was decided the Chibiusa would hypnotize Usagi's parents, as usual, and continue her charade as the Tsukino's cousin. Since Makoto had her own apartment, she insisted it would be no problem for Triston to move in for a few days. Rei felt sure she could convince Grandpa to let Damien stay at the Shrine. Ami's mother, of course, would have to be hypnotized into allowing Antiny to stay as a visiting cousin.  
  
Makoto and Triston, Rei and Damien were the first to leave. Chibiusa left with Ami and Antiny to do her hypnotizing act, while Usagi and Minako decided to finish the forgotten shopping trip together. Michiru pulled Haruka out the door with the pretense they had some important "personal" matters to discuss. (Hmm. I wonder if that little girl counts as a "personal matter"?) Hotaru was the last to leave as of yet unsure of her plans for the day.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
*Antiny, Ami, and Chibiusa*  
  
Exiting the apartment building, Antiny, Ami, and Chibiusa start on their way to Mitzuno residence. Ami and Antiny walk silently. Antiny looks around curiously at the primitive community, while wondering what his 20th century mother is thinking about him right now. Ami watches her future son silently unsure of what to say. Unaware of the tension between her two friends, Chibiusa grins grabbing Antiny by the arm. "Huh?" Antiny jerks startled out of his thoughts, then laughs. "Small Lady, you are such a little kid."  
  
"Am not." She shoves him playfully.  
  
"Why do you not act like this around, Triston?"  
  
Chibiusa blushed. "Because, he'll think I'm just a little kid."  
  
"Ah, I see. So, you are trying to impress him are you?" Antiny grinned teasingly. Chibiusa blushed even deeper. "I think our Princess has gotten herself a little crush."  
  
"I - I DO NOT! I just - I just get sick of him and Damien teasing me all the time!!"  
  
"Whatever you say, Princess. You know, there is a river in Egypt." Chibiusa looked at him curiously. Why the sudden change of subject? "It is known as DE Nile."  
  
Chibiusa groaned. "I DO NOT like Triston!!" She yelled defensively.  
  
"Oh, really?" Antiny challenged. "Now, what was that I heard you say last night?" He pretended to think about it, before clasping his hands together with a mockingly dreamy look. "Oh, if he's hurt, I'll - I'll just never forgive myself!!" Antiny grinned doing his best impersonation of her. He put his hand up to his forehead as if he were feeling faint.  
  
"Antiny!!" Chibiusa groaned. "Cut it out!"  
  
Antiny laughed. " You two are impossible." Ami smiled watching the two. It seemed that her son had inherited her quietness but not her shyness. She was glad for this, because her shyness really wasn't one of her favorite qualities about herself. She looked up. By this time, they had almost reached her house.  
  
Turning off the sidewalk, Ami walked up to the door followed by Chibiusa and Antiny. Chibiusa pulled out her Luna - P in preparation. Pulling her house keys out of her pocket, Ami stuck the key in the lock turning it to the left and gently opened the door. "Mom, we're home!"  
  
"I'm in the kitchen, Ami-chan!"  
  
Ami walks in pulling her key out of the door. Chibiusa followed with a smile on her face, but Antiny hung back. Ami looked up at him. Ok. So, he hadn't inherited ALL of her shyness. "You ok?" She asked gently.  
  
"Ah - of course. Why would I not be?" He flashed her a wary smile following Chibiusa into the house.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Dr. Mitzuno turned around just as the three entered the kitchen. "Oh. Hi, Ami-chan. Who are your friends?"  
  
Ami smiled nervously nodding for Chibiusa to do her self. Chibiusa grinned again. "Luna - P, Henshin!!" Luna-P transformed into a familiar pink umbrella and began spinning. Dr. Mitzuno starred directly into the umbrella transfixed. As Chibiusa finished, Luna - P returned to her original form. Dr. Mitzuno stared mindlessly into space.  
  
Ami and Antiny exchanged looks. "Are you alright, Mizuno-san?" Antiny asked waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Oh, Antiny. I didn't know you were coming for a visit." Antiny smiled uncertainly. Dr. Mitzuno (anyone know her first name??) pulled him into a tight hug. Antiny just stood there at first before returning the gesture. "How long will you be with us?"  
  
"Just a couple of days, I think. I thought I'd visit with my - cousin while I was here."  
  
"Yes, of course. Well, why don't you just go get settled in then? You know where the spare bedroom is of course?"  
  
"I'll show him." Ami offered. "Did you want to come up too, Chibiusa?" Ami offered, though she really didn't want her to. Antiny looked back at her.  
  
Chibiusa shook her head. "No. I'd better go tell my "cousins" I'm here for a visit."  
  
"Why don't you take a few cookies with you on your way?" Dr. Mitzuno offered.  
  
"Great!!" While Chibiusa stayed behind to stock up on sweets, Ami and Antiny made their way up the stairs.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"I guess this will be your room." Once upstairs, Ami showed Antiny the extra bedroom. There was a queen-sized bed, a nightstand with a lamp and an alarm clock, a large chest-of-drawers, a TV and VCR on a stand, and a small mirror. Antiny studied the lamp curiously. "This runs on electricity?"  
  
"Hai. Isn't that what you use in the future?"  
  
Antiny grinned. "Only as a last resort." Ami stared at him curiosity building, but Antiny had no intension of sharing. "You know I can not tell you about the future."  
  
"I know, but it's so frustrating."  
  
Antiny grinned again. "You are not so much different from my mother in the future." He looked her over curiously. "Unless my calculations are off, we should not be very far away from the battle - war rather - that brought about the creation of Crystal Tokyo."  
  
Once again, Ami's curiosity was growing. Antiny paused considering how he could ask his next question without revealing too much. "Have you - met a woman named Galaxia yet?"  
  
"Serenity defeated Chaos a couple of months ago." Ami replied. "That was our toughest battle yet. Are you saying there is going to be another battle?"  
  
Antiny cursed his lips. "As long as evil exist, their will always be another battle, Ami-chan - Mercury." Antiny reached into his sub-space pocket pulling out my mini-computer. He pressed a button on the bottom of the computer, and it automatically took on the form of a normal laptop. He took a deep breath. "And you can not destroy all evil. It would disrupt the balance of things. The battle with Galaxia should have taught you that."  
  
Ami thought this over. "That is true. I wonder why I never thought of it."  
  
Antiny laughed. "You did. You are the one who explained it to me."  
  
Ami paused for a moment digesting this before she too laughed. "I think we just created a paradox."  
  
As the laughter died down, Antiny opened up his laptop clicking into a well- hidden file. "What are you doing?" Ami asked curiously.  
  
"I was just going to check on the results of the battle we just narrowly escaped."  
  
"Hmm. Mind if I watch?"  
  
Antiny considered it. "Well, I guess there is no real harm in it. Ok." Ami promptly found a spot next to Antiny on the side of the bed eager to see whatever she could of the future that had yet to pass.  
  
Clicking on a file labeled "Cameras," Antiny went through different areas of Crystal Tokyo. "It seems they were unable to reach the city." Antiny commented. He opened a new file and scanned through the local hospital records. A mere handful of men had gotten caught in the crossfire. "Looks like we definitely won this battle."  
  
Closing the above opened files, Antiny clicked on a file labeled "Dungeon."  
  
"Dungeon?" Ami asked.  
  
"Dungeon. Jail. Where the crooks and POW's are being kept. I just wanted to see the new POW's before I sign off." (Author's Notes: POW's are Prisoners of War for those of you who aren't familiar with the term.) Ami stared. She had been curious as to how crime would be handled in a city like Crystal Tokyo.  
  
The screen promptly zoomed in on a long hallway with a hard floor. On either side on the hallway was a row of steel (or it could be another type of harder metal) doors, each with a small window and crossbars. A powerful energy barrier created to keep prisoners from escaping surrounded all the doors.  
  
Antiny and Ami scanned over the different rooms. The rooms were small, but very unlike the dank dirty cells most dungeons bring to mind. Each room held two hard beds; some of the prisoners had kept the bed stacked like bunk beds, while others separated them. A sink and toilet was set off to one side, and three shelves one above the other were stuck on the wall nearby. In most of the rooms, the shelves were empty of everything save a provided pair of toothbrushes, toothpaste, and a roll or two of extra toilet paper. A handful of men had set small pocket sized pictures on the shelves as well.  
  
The POW's were almost all men under the age of 30 with rare exceptions. The ones that caught Ami's attention were the younger ones, some in their teens even. Antiny stopped his scan, on Ami's request, in a room, which held two brothers. The first looked about 19 or so; the second couldn't have been more than 14 at best. "He looks almost the same age as Triston." Antiny commented. "Why'd you have me stop?"  
  
"Something's wrong with the younger boy. Look at him."  
  
"Hmm?" Antiny took a second look. "Oh. I'd better warn King Endymion - sama." Typing quickly, Antiny opened an image screen, which was connected to King Endymion's communicator. *********************************************************  
  
In the POW area at the back of Crystal Tokyo's main dungeon, two young men have recently become occupants of Room 5b, the fifth cell on the right. The first, a 19-year-old with dark purple hair and reddish-colored eyes, nervously paced the room waiting for what he knew awaited him once the Terrian Generals and their king returned.  
  
He looked around him at the cell he and his brother had been placed in. The beds were still stacked atop one another. Basically, they hadn't touched anything since they'd arrived.  
  
The boy's younger brother, a fourteen-year-old with purple hair and eyes, was standing next to the set of bunk beds watching his brother pace. He grimaced wiping the seat from his forehead. "Why do they have to keep it so hot in here?" He complained.  
  
"It's not that hot." His brother stopped pacing turning to look at the younger one. "Adron, are you alright?"  
  
Adron wiped at his forehead again. "Ye-yeah. Just hot." He shut his eyes, as the room around his grew dimmer.  
  
"Are you sure?" Adron's older brother watched his worriedly. "You look a little pale."  
  
"Yeah Damren, I - I." Adron grimaced again as the heat seemed to increase making him feel faint. Adron stumbled back grasping hold of the top bed. "I don't feel so good." He tried to focus, but the room only seemed to grow dimmer.  
  
"You should lie down." Damren went over to his little brother helping him down to the lower bunk.  
  
Adron groaned shedding his shirt in an effort to cool off. Lying back on the bed, he shut his eyes. The heat was making it hard to breath; he took in shallow rapid breaths.  
  
Damren was at a loss for what to do but wanted to help his little brother. He knew, being a POW, he'd find no help in his capturers, and so didn't even bother calling them. Going to the sink, he can cool water over his hand. Kneeling next to the bed, he rubbed the water over his brother's forehead. "Is that better Adron?"  
  
Adron didn't answer. His eyes were open but had a glassy look about them. The sweating had yet to cease, and his breathing seemed to come faster and shallower.  
  
Suddenly, the door was thrown open. Damren looked up startled. It was King Endymion and two of his top generals, named Tezuku and Daverin. The first was an extremely tall, well-built brown-haired man with deep brown eyes, a stern expression, and the royal crest of Jupiter etched into his forest green armor. The second was a shorter black-haired man with intense purple eyes that locked upon their victim and seemed to pick apart their very soul. Upon his fire red armor rested the royal crest of Mars.  
  
Rising to his feet, Damren stood protectively between his little brother and the royalty. King Endymion walked calmly foreword stopping mere feet from the boy. "Move aside." He ordered.  
  
"Go to hell." Damren balled his fists tightly. As Endymion and his generals glared down at him, Damren came up with a daring plan. Moving forwards in a quick, swift movement, he grabbed hold of Endymion's sword. Jumping back, he held it in front of him daring them to take it from him.  
  
King Endymion just stood there unmoved. From the bed, Adron noted the presence of the newcomer in the room, but could do nothing. HE shut his eyes as another wave of heat swept over him. General Tezuku glared dangerously at Damren getting ready to attack with his sword but General Daverin kept him back.  
  
Endymion looked back to his generals. "Hold him back." He replied simply. Daverin looked at Tezuku.  
  
Tezuku grinned. Drawing his sword, he came towards Damren slowly. Damren tightened his grip on the sword. Tezuku rolled his eyes; in one swift movement, he knocked the king's sword from the youth's hand. Damren numbly watched the sword as it slid across the floor.  
  
Grabbing Damren by the wrist, General Tezuku pulled the youth's arm behind his back holding him back from the king. Gazing at Damren once more with his intense purple eyes, General Daverin walked across the room toward the fallen sword.  
  
Picking up the sword, he tossed it to King Endymion who caught it in his right hand and recased it. Making sure the young POW was subdued, Endymion, followed by General Daverin, walked towards the boy on the bed. Adron was sweating profusely and took in shallow rapid breaths.  
  
"No! Stay away from his, dammit!" Damren yelled trying unsuccessfully to pull away from the General's iron grip. "Leave him alone!!"  
  
Endymion gave him one quick glance before ignoring him and tuning back to Adron. Noting the symptoms as he saw them, the diagnosis was simple. " He is hypoglycemic."  
  
"He's what?" Daverin questioned.  
  
"Diabetic - his blood sugar is to low. "You do not have something sweet with you do you?"  
  
Daverin thought about it. "Will these wait?" He reached into his pocket. "I took these from my daughter earlier." In his hand, he held some hard candy. Taking a piece, Endymion unwrapped it and held it up to Adron. "Eat this." He told him. Adron eyed it nervously cursing his lips together.  
  
"Adron, don't take it!" Damren yelled to his little brother. "It's probably poison!"  
  
"Would you shut up?" Tezuku cursed smacking Damren upside the head.  
  
"If I was going to kill you, I would have done it on the battlefield." Daverin pointed out with annoyance. "Now, open up." Reluctantly, Adron accepted the hard candy from Endymion.  
  
Damren pulled harder against Tezuku desperate to get the enemy away from his little brother. General Tezuku gritted his teeth. Can't we just knock him out?"  
  
Endymion rolled his eyes. Looking at his communicator, he pressed the first blue button. "Mercury, I need your help in the dungeon, Room 5b and bring a shot of insulin with you."  
  
"Hai."  
  
**********  
  
Less than five minutes later, a flash of blue light grew next to Endymion, and Mercury teleported in with the shot.  
  
"What do you think your doing? Keep that away from my brother, you blue- haired freak!!" Mercury looked back questioningly.  
  
"Ignore him." Endymion told her.  
  
"Hmm." Turing back to the sick youth, she prepared the shot despite protest form his older brother. "This may hurt just a bit." She told Adron who looked slightly nervous. Putting her hand over his chest, she gave the shot in his stomach. Adron winced.  
  
**********  
  
A few minutes later, Adron's breathing was almost back to normal and he'd stopped sweating. Damren was still struggling against General Tezuku but most of his strength was spent. Endymion, Mercury, and Daverin got up to leave. "Adron!" He cried out in desperation.  
  
Endymion stopped to watch Tezuku and Damren. "Let him go." He told the general. Tezuku shrugged releasing Damren's arms. Damren, who had still been struggling, stumbled foreword.  
  
Catching his feet, he rushed over to his brother's bedside. "Are you alright, Adron? What'd they do to you?"  
  
Adron sat up slowly. "I - I'm fine, Onii-san. That - stuff made it easier to breath. I don't feel hot anymore." Damren starred at his brother and then at the group standing in the doorway. A look of disbelief crossed his face.  
  
Adron looked up shyly at Endymion. "Tha-Thank you." He replied quietly. Endymion nodded. Shutting the door and locking it, Endymion, Mercury, and the generals left to return to what ever they had been doing before the emergency.  
  
**********  
  
Shutting down the open file, Antiny disconnected from the Crystal Tokyo Main Computer database. Ami was silent looking thoughtfully off into space. Antiny starred at her. "Ami-san?"  
  
Ami blinked. "Oh, sorry."  
  
Antiny grinned. "You spaced out. What were you think about?"  
  
"Oh, well - " Ami blushed. Antiny eyed her curiously. "I was just wandering if either of those men was your father."  
  
Antiny got a strange look on his face before cracking up with laughter. Ami's blush grew into an even deeper shade of red. "Gomen, Ami-san." Antiny apologized. "but the idea of my mother marrying Triston's father is just too much.  
  
"Triston's father?"  
  
"Hai." Antiny told her. "He was really tall one wearing the Jupiter crest." Antiny bit back another fit of laughter. "Let me put it this way. When people talk about Triston, they say he got his mother's strength and his father's temper. My father is nothing like that."  
  
"What IS he like?"  
  
Antiny thought about it. "He's smart - he's no genius, but he knows a lot about the world. HE loves horses, and mom thinks he'd a hopeless romantic."  
  
"Horses?"  
  
"Hai." Antiny stuck a DVD into a slot on his laptop and started typing something.  
  
"What are you doing, now?"  
  
"Copying my favorite mind games onto a 20th century DVD. Wanna play?"  
  
"Sure." Carrying the laptop under his arm, Antiny followed Ami into her room. Plugging his computer into hers, he handed her the newly copied DVD.  
  
"Pick a game."  
  
"Hmm. This looks interesting."  
  
"You will never beat me. I am a master at this."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
**********  
  
About half-an-hour later, Ami's mother knocked on the door. "Come in."  
  
"Are you two getting hungry? Lunch is almost ready."  
  
"Great."  
  
"I am starving." Shutting down the game, Ami and Antiny follow Dr. Mitzuno down the stairs.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: I was very busy over Christmas Vacation, but I did manage to finish this. Hope you enjoyed it!! As always, remember to REVIEW!!!!! 


	5. My Future My Son Part 2 of 3: Makoto and...

Sailor Moon NeoStars: What The Future Holds  
  
Chapter 4: My Future; My Son (Part 2: Makoto and Triston)  
  
After leaving Mamoru's apartment, Triston followed Makoto down the sidewalk. For about five minutes the two walked in complete silence. Triston turned to look at his future mother. She sure was a lot different than his mother in the future - not nearly as overprotective. "So, where are we headed?" He asked finally.  
  
"Umm - I'm not sure. Does Tokyo Park sound alright?"  
  
"A park - as in the one we were in last night?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the one."  
  
Triston shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure. Ok." Running out of things to say, Triston began to watch the scenery unfold around him. Everything here was so primitive. He watched as a "modern-day" car drove by; the only place he'd ever find on of those in Crystal Tokyo would be in an antique shop.  
  
Makoto watched her future son curiously. There were a million questions she'd love to ask him, but was having the hardest time finding suitable words. "So, Triston, um." Triston looked back at her raising his eyebrows curiously. "How come your mother's so, umm -?"  
  
"Overprotective?" Triston finished for her. Makoto nodded.  
  
Triston thought it over. "Father says it is because Mama is afraid I will get killed again, and Queen Serenity-sama won't be able to revive me in time."  
  
"Again?" Makoto asked with surprised. "When was the last time?"  
  
"I don't remember the first time, but the last time was during the Dark Moon Attack." Makoto listened with interest.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Inside the Conference Room within the Royal Castle at Crystal Tokyo, the Sailor Guardians, Serenity, Endymion, and the four head generals of the kingdom are holding an important meeting concerning the latest Nemesis threat. While the adults all sit around a large conference table, Princess Lita of Jupiter sits in a window seat nearby looking out at window at the three boys - Triston, her older brother, Damien, and Antiny - playing in the garden below.  
  
She wondered silently where Small Lady might be. She had last seen her running off after being scolded by one of the maids for breaking a vase. Oh, well. She let the thought run to the back of her mind. After all, there were more important things to worry about right now, like Nemesis for example. What was Prince Diamond after anyway? It seemed he was all the adults talked about these days.  
  
Sighing, Lita let her eyes wander up to the sky. She gasped. It was the middle of the afternoon, but the sky had suddenly turned black. "Mama, what are those?"  
  
Jupiter as well as a tall brown-haired General looked up from the table. "Lita." The General warned. "You promised you would stay quiet if we let you stay in here."  
  
"Gomen nasi, Papa. But, the spaceships."  
  
The Senshi and Generals looked up. "What spaceships?" Jupiter inquired of her daughter. Getting up from the Conference Table, she headed over to the window followed by the rest of the Senshi. "Oh my goodness!!" The sky was dark and stormy. What looked like a million ships hovered above the city - CRASH! - and they were beginning their attack on the city of Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Lita starred at the whole scene in shock and was glad at that very moment she was safe behind the castle walls. The slamming of a heavy door caught her attention. Getting to her feet, she ran after her parents. This was one storm she didn't want to be alone for.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"You have a sister?" Makoto inquired.  
  
"Hai. My Otoota-chan, Lita." Triston explained. "You know she saw you when you fought Emerald in our time."  
  
"Really? Where was she? We only saw King Endymion."  
  
Triston shrugged. "Her room, I suppose. I do not know, really. I was dead, remember?"  
  
"Oh, right. So, what happened?"  
  
"Poison gas."  
  
"Poison gas?"  
  
"Hai." Triston and Makoto stopped, turning to face each other. By this time, they found themselves in an open area of Tokyo Park. Triston grinned. "This place reminds me of the practice field where Lita and I have martial arts matches." Silently, Triston wondered what it would be like to challenge his mother in a martial arts match. "Think you could take me?"  
  
"In Martial Arts? No problem."  
  
"Prove it." Triston grinned again daringly. Makoto found herself growing more and more comfortable with her future son. Maybe being a mother wouldn't be so bad. As the match commenced, Triston continued his account of Nemesis' attack.  
  
********************************************************  
  
The Guardians and Generals raced into the control room along with Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion. King Endymion, Mercury, and a blonde-haired general named Nicholas, manned the main computer database scanning the city. Lita followed soon after choosing a place near to her mother and strategically out of the way. She had learned quickly, if she stayed quietly out of the way, she could sit on the majority of the meetings of her mother and the other Senshi.  
  
"Where are the Outers?" Venus inquired. "Are they planning to help us, or not?"  
  
"Uranus and Neptune are in Tokyo somewhere, and Saturn and Pluto can not help us with this battle." Serenity explained.  
  
"So, what are we standing around here for?" Mars yelled. "We should be out there fighting!" Jupiter and Venus nodded their agreement.  
  
"No, wait!" Nicholas yelled. "First, scan that cloud the Nemesis' ships are covering Crystal Tokyo with." Endymion scanned over the city. People were falling like flies.  
  
Mercury turned back to the computer. "Oh, my goodness!" She yelled with surprise.  
  
"Nani?" Everyone asked.  
  
"It's poisoned gas!!"  
  
Right at that moment, a door slammed open startling everyone in the room. Damien ran into the room, making a V-line for Sailor Mars. "Mama, Mama we're under attack!!"  
  
Sailor Mars held her son protectively in her arms. "We know that, Damien. The Guardians are already on it."  
  
A blue-haired General watched the boy inquisitively. "Damien, where are Triston and Antiny? Did they come in with you?" Mercury, Makoto, and Tezuku (Triston wouldn't have used his name, but we met him in the last chapter so it's easier to use the name.) turned to listen as well.  
  
"They are still outside."  
  
Four loud gasps could be heard in the room. Mercury turned to her husband, but he was already on his way on the door followed by Tezuku and Sailor Jupiter. Gritting her teeth, Mercury turned back to the screen focusing on the area where the boy had previously been playing. As much as she wanted to help, she had a job to do. Her husband would take care of Antiny. She was sure of it.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Tezuku and the blue-haired General, having been closer to the door, reached the door to the gardens first. The blue-haired General quickly spotted his son, Antiny, huddled under a tree nearby holding his breath. He looked as if he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen, but he knew breathing in the strange gas could be lethal. Pausing only long enough to take a deep breath, Antiny's father ran out after him. Tezuku paused for a moment in the doorway vainly attempting to locate his son in the fog created by the poison smoke cloud.  
  
Guardian Jupiter followed soon after the men. She didn't slow down for a moment and would have run directly outside had her husband not have stopped her. "Let go of me, Tezuku! We have to find Triston!!"  
  
"I will find Triston." He told her firmly. "You know as well as I do, you can not afford to bail out of this battle. Serenity is going to need you, besides I run faster than you do." With that, Tezuku took a deep breath running out into the fog.  
  
Soon after, Antiny and his father made it back into the building. "Are you alright, son?"  
  
Antiny took deep gasping breaths. "I - I . . . ok." He gasped. "Just . . . air." He continued to gasp.  
  
"Take deep breaths." His father coached him. "You will hyperventilate otherwise. Did you breath in any of the gas?"  
  
Antiny shock his head, no. "I held my breath."  
  
"I can see that. Come on. Your mother will want to know that you are ok." The two left to see Mercury, while Jupiter stayed looking worriedly out into the fog after her son and husband.  
  
More than five minutes later, Tezuku came running in with Triston in his arms. Tezuku breathed heavily holding tightly onto Triston who lay limply in his father's arms. "Oh, no. Triston!! Is he alright?"  
  
"I do not know." Tezuku replied. "He breathed in some of the gas before I got to him." Jupiter's eyes filled with tears threatened to escape.  
  
"Come on. He needs to lay down." 201 4024  
  
***************************************************  
  
Triston's parents laid him down on the bed in his room. Tezuku covered him up with blankets and sheets. Makoto sat on the bed starring despairingly down at her son. She'd almost lost him when he was an infant, and now - Tezuku knelt beside the bed taking his wife's hand. She squeezed his hand, but couldn't find comfort in it. Triston looked as if he were sleeping. Perhaps he was, but there was no way to be sure. What if he never woke up?  
  
"Jupiter, we need your help!" Venus' voice called from the door. "Small Lady has disappeared."  
  
"So." Jupiter answered not taking her eyes off her son.  
  
"Serenity is going outside to look for her. You have to help us talk some sense into her."  
  
"I will keep an eyes on him." Tezuku whispered to her. She looked down at him. His eyes were tired as if he were fighting to stay awake. Her eyes filled up with tears. "Serenity needs you." She nodded. Getting up, she followed Venus out the door. Before she left, however, she looked back once. Tezuku had laid his head down on the bed. From this angle, it seemed he might only be sleeping. (Author's Notes: Remember. I said Tezuku was outside in the poison cloud for over 5 minutes? Think about it.)  
  
Reluctantly, she ran after Venus. She knew what happened next. They would not get there in time to stop Serenity. She would be hit by the Poison Gas, and they would have to encase her body in crystal in order to protect her. Small Lady would go to the 20th century after the Silver Crystal, and the inner planetary Senshi would draw on their planet powers to protect the Crystal Palace like human batteries. She knew Small Lady would be all right, but would her own son live to see Crystal Tokyo return to life?  
  
**************************************************  
  
Triston's stomach growled. He blushed red. "I am starting to sound just like Small Lady. Papa says its another growth spurt - just what I need. I already look two years older than I actually am." \ Makoto laughed. "It runs in the family I guess. Come on. We can get something to eat at my house." The Martial Arts match was quickly forgotten at the prospect of food. Makoto and Triston began making their way slowly in the direction of Makoto's apartment. "So, Triston." Makoto began after a minute. "I have another question."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You like Chibiusa, don't you?"  
  
"Um . . . Chibiusa who?" Triston grinned.  
  
"Small Lady."  
  
"Oh, that Chibiusa. " Triston laughed nervously. "Well, I -"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes - I think I'll stop there. Chapter 4: Part 3 will follow Rei and Damien. Hope you enjoy it. As always REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! Drop me a line!! What I really like to read are the slightly longer reviews - LOL - but anything is better than nothing. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! Ja'ne!! 


	6. My Future My Son Part 3 of 3: Rei and Da...

Sailor Moon NeoStars: What The Future Holds  
  
Chapter 4: My Future; My Son (Part 3: Rei and Damien)  
  
Leaving Mamoru's apartment together, Rei and Damien started on their way to the Hikawa Shrine. Damien looked at his future mother curiously and smirked. "Nani?" Rei inquired eyeing him.  
  
Damien laughed. "I just find it hard to believe you are only like five years older than me now. It is quite disturbing." His face lined back into a smirk.  
  
Rei rolled her eyes. "Anyways - what happened yesterday?"  
  
"You mean when Small Lady dumped us here after almost getting herself AND Triston killed?" Damien returned sarcastically. Rei was surprised. She had never imagined Chibiusa as being as careless as her mother.  
  
"Before we showed up."  
  
Damien nodded. "We were attacked by a strange-looking monster. It was like - a cross between a slug and a mutant or something."  
  
"A monster?!" Rei cried out surprised. "Not another enemy." She thought.  
  
"Hai. It was not very bright. Antiny and I attacked it. Triston was still unconscious at the time, and Sailor Terramoon was unable to put enough forced behind her tiara to do any real damage."  
  
"A monster - hmm - I hope it's not a new enemy." Rei stopped suddenly realizing something. "Wait a minute. Did you say Terramoon? Don't you mean Chibimoon?"  
  
"No, I mean Terramoon. She was only Chibimoon while she was in training. She is a full Senshi now, though not a very good one."  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"I suppose it was shortly after this new enemy showed up." Damien thought it over. "Oh, it was when they were targeting Destiny and Mamoko."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Damien grinned. "Small Lady's cousins." Rei looked at him curiously. "From her father's side."  
  
Rei nodded. It took a moment for the impact of what Damien had said to sink in. "Wait a minute." Rei stopped on the sidewalk. "From Mamoru - I mean Endymion's side?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"But, that would have to mean . . ."  
  
******************************************************  
  
In the Future  
  
Outside the Crystal Palace, Neo King Endymion has brought his young son, 4- year-old Chibimamoru Endymion, out into the gardens to play. Chibimamoru has his father's dark hair and intense midnight-blue eyes but his mother's face and his mother's heart and carefree spirit. With his son at his side, Endymion heads into a gazebo in the very center of the garden.  
  
Mamo tugs on his father's pants leg. "Daddy, this is boring. I wanna play in the garden."  
  
Endymion smiled at his faithful boy. "Go ahead. Daddy will watch from here." Mamo grinned happily running off into the garden. Taking in a deep breath, Endymion leaned against the railing of the gazebo. The sun was just starting to set. The moon had yet to come out. The scene itself was breathtaking, but Endymion's mind was miles away. Their enemy was strong. What exactly did they want?  
  
"Endy?" There was only a handful of people who were close enough to call him that. Even the Senshi tended to use his full name. Endymion turned to see who had called him. It was a young woman with brown hair pulled into an elegant French twist and ice-blue eyes like a frozen pond in winter. Endymion was her elder by about 6 years.  
  
With her were two young girls. The first was a four-year-old with pitch black hair pulled into mouse-ear shaped pigtails and midnight-blue eyes. If one didn't know better, she might easily pass as Chibimamoru's twin. The second was a slightly taller 5-year-old with black hair similar to her sisters and ice-blue eyes like her mothers. "Mommy, may I go play with Mamoru-chan?"  
  
"Of course, Mamoko." Mamoko grinned running off into garden after her cousin. "Destiny, go on and keep an eye on your sister and cousin for me."  
  
"Ok." Quietly, Destiny slipped out of the gazebo heading after her cousin.  
  
The young woman stood next to Endymion looking out at the sunset. "Thinking about the Titan Sphere again?"  
  
"Hai. How did you guess?"  
  
The young woman grinned. "Sisters are just like that." She frowned. "You know, if the battle gets too intense, I could help the other Senshi."  
  
"You may have to, Elizabeth. I just wish I knew more about them, but they leave no hints whatsoever. I know there is more to then Titan Sphere than they are letting on."  
  
"They do not seem very strong."  
  
"Hai, but then why have we not been able to stop them yet. They just keep coming."  
  
"Will you need the Outers help, Endymion-sama?" Another young voice asked. Endymion and Elizabeth looked up. An aged Hotaru (Sailor Saturn) came into the gazebo followed by a young man. His eyes were midnight blue and his hair pitch black. Coming up behind Hotaru, he put his arms around her kissing her gently on her face. Hotaru smiled.  
  
"Help - perhaps." Elizabeth agreed. "From you? No."  
  
Hotaru rolled her eyes. "She's right, Taru-chan." Hotaru's husband agreed rubbing her slightly swollen stomach with his hand.  
  
"You two are almost 4 mouths along now, right Terrance?" Endymion inquired.  
  
Terrance grinned proudly. "Hai, Onii-sama."  
  
******************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: "Onee-san" is older sister. "Onii-san" is older brother. "Onii-sama" also means older brother, but signifies a greater age difference and more respect.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Finally reaching their destination, the Hikawa Shrine, Rei and Damien ascended to the top of the stairs. "Rei!" Grandpa, who was outside sweeping, called to his granddaughter. "Who's your friend?" Grandpa grinned slyly. "Not a new boyfriend I hope." Damien grew pale getting a rather sick look on his face. That wasn't even funny.  
  
"GRANDPA!!" Rei yelled turning red.  
  
Grandpa grinned. "So I was right."  
  
"NO!" Rei took a deep breath. "Damien is here because he needs a place to stay for a few days."  
  
Grandpa considered it. "I would not be in the way, sir." Damien assured him.  
  
"Alight, then." Grandpa agreed. Still grinning, Grandpa turned to go inside. "You two have fun!"  
  
"Oh." Rei groaned.  
  
Damien sighed. "Really. He has not changed much."  
  
"Hmm." Rei pondered how she could ask her next question without sounding to obvious. "So, tell me about your father."  
  
Damien laughed at her. "You do not give up easily do you?" Rei shook her head. Damien sighed again, this time with amusement. "Alright." He agreed admitting defeat. He had to think for a moment. "Well, he is psycic like Mom. He is well respected, and was even choosen leader of Neo King Endymion's high generals in my time." Damien paused pondering. Suming up his Dad's personality in a few words was not easy. "He tends to be quiet most of the time, but he has this powerful gaze that makes you feel as if he can see your very soul."  
  
Rei got a dreamy look on her face trying to imagine what her future husband might look like. Damien rolled his eyes. "You know, Dad taught me a special chant he likes to use when he is consulting the sacred flames. Maybe, we could use it to track that freakish looking slug monster we saw."  
  
"It's worth a try."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Sitting before the Sacred Flames, Damien starred intensely within the fire. His eyes focused solely on the flaming making the rest of the world fade to nothing.  
  
"Sun, Moon, Stars, Light."  
  
"I am flame, flame is light."  
  
"Sun, Moon, Stars, Light."  
  
"Soul of fire, Strength to fight."  
  
"Fight, fight - firelight."  
  
"Stars so blue, fire so bright."  
  
"Fire that calls me with flames in the night."  
  
"Sun, Moon, Stars, Light."  
  
"Stars so blue, fire so bright."  
  
"Stars so bright, Stars so blue."  
  
"Fire soul, Ocean blue."  
  
"Fire soul, I call to you."  
  
"Show me the future."  
  
"Show me the past."  
  
"Show me the fire, the shadows it cast!!"  
  
**************************************************** 


	7. Small Lady's Story

Sailor Moon NeoStars: What The Future Holds  
  
Chapter 5: Small Lady's Story  
  
Author's Note: Sorry!! This chapter is kinda short, but Chibiusa is always the center of attention and I really wanted to go ahead and get this out. Chapter 6 will tell of everyone's trip to the beach. Hope you enjoy!! Please, please, please REVIEW!!!! Oh, and tell me if you like the flashbacks and scenes from the future or not. Do you want me to include another one or two in the next chapter? Your choice. Once again: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!  
  
"Mom, I'm home!!" Usagi yelled removing her shoes at the front door of the Tsukino house. Coming into the kitchen, she grabs a cookie from the jar on the counter.  
  
"I'm glad you're home Usagi. You cousin, Chibiusa has stopped by for a short visit. You should go say hi."  
  
"Yeah, ok." Usagi answered nonchalantly. Finishing her cookie, she headed up the stairs towards the attic bedroom. As she reached the door to Chibiusa's room, Usagi stopped. She could swear she heard two voices coming from inside the room. One voice she recognized as her future daughters, but whom was she talking to? Usagi knew it was wrong, but she simply couldn't resist pushing the door open a crack to listen in on the conversation.  
  
**********  
  
Sitting cross-legged on her bed, Chibiusa Small Lady pulled out a familiar floating cathead. Pressing a button on Luna-P's nose, she connects with the Senshi communicator of one of her best friends in the future. "Beep."  
  
"Hey. Sailor Saturn here. What's the problem?"  
  
"Hotaru-chan, it's Small Lady."  
  
"Chibiusa-chan? I thought you were in the 20th century." Future Hotaru exclaims with surprise. "Why are you not visiting with Usagi and the Senshi?"  
  
"Antiny, Damien, and Triston are visiting with their parents. I got the feeling they didn't want me tagging along."  
  
"Is that why you seem so upset?"  
  
"Well - It's just - Rei, Makoto, and Ami were really excited about meeting Damien, Triston, and Antiny." Chibiusa paused. "Usagi never got that excited about my visits. She went with Minako on a shopping trip a couple of hours ago."  
  
Hotaru listened to her friend sympathetically. "I'm sure she was glad to see you, Chibiusa-chan, but this is your third or fourth trip to the 20th century. The other Senshi have never met their future kids before."  
  
"I know that, Hotaru-chan." Chibiusa sighed. "I guess I was just a little jealous. Antiny and Ami seemed to hit it off immediately. Usagi and I spend most of our time fighting."  
  
"It's because you two have so much in common."  
  
Chibiusa wrinkled her nose at this but did not respond. Hotaru giggled. "Anyways, how are your sisters?"  
  
"Sisters?" Hotaru questioned with confusion. "I don't have any sis - oh, you mean Hoshi and Mishi? They are Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama's." She thought about it. "I suppose that does make them my sisters, doesn't it?"  
  
Chibiusa nodded. "Hotaru-chan, how come Mishi doesn't talk?"  
  
Hotaru sighed. "It is a long story - " CRASH!!  
  
Both Chibiusa and Hotaru jumped. "What was that?!" They exclaimed in unison. Hotaru gritted her teeth. "I'll bet Hoshi had something to do with it. I'd better go see. See you when you get back, Chibiusa."  
  
"Yeah, bye." Chibiusa pressed Luna-P's nose turned the communicator off and sat her down beside the bed. She sighed boredly lying back on her bed.  
  
**********  
  
Still standing outside her future daughters door, Usagi frowned. She herself recognized that her and Chibiusa weren't all that close, but she never would have thought her daughter felt the same way. She peaked through the crack in the door. Chibiusa was lying on her bed starring up at the ceiling. "I was sure she'd want to hang out with her friends rather than with me. I really should apologize for leaving her like I did."  
  
Breathing in deeply, she knocked on the door. Chibiusa looked up surprised. Who could that be? It couldn't possibly be Usagi. She'd just come barging in. "Come in." She called out.  
  
Usagi pushed the door the rest of the way open. Chibiusa sat up starring at her surprised. "Hey, Chibiusa. What're you doing?" She came in sitting down on the bed next to Chibiusa.  
  
Chibiusa eyed her suspiciously. "What does it look I'm doing? What do you want?"  
  
Usagi quickly began to rethink weather or not she should've come up here, but shook it off just as quickly. "Chibiusa, I am sorry for leaving you this morning. I thought you were going to stay and play with Antiny."  
  
Chibiusa sat up looking down at the floor uncomfortably. What was she supposed to say? "Antiny wanted to spend the time with his mother. They didn't really want me bothering them."  
  
"Ami and Antiny really seemed to get along great, huh?" Chibiusa nodded frowning. For a minute there was an uncomfortable silence. Neither one of them wanted to admit that their relationship was nowhere near where they would have likely it to be. The silence continued.  
  
A few minutes later, Usagi was the one who finally broke the uncomfortable silence. "Gomen nasi, Chibiusa. I shouldn't have left you for Minako." Chibiusa didn't answer. Usagi thought for a moment. "I have an idea. Why don't you call up Mamo-chan, and we can all go out to eat somewhere? I'll even pay for dessert."  
  
Chibiusa watched Usagi shocked. "You want ME to call Mamo-chan?" It seemed Chibiusa wasn't the only one who had done some growing up in the last year. (Author's Notes: Usagi did seem a lot more grown-up as the Starlight series progressed. Don't you think?)  
  
Usagi nodded. "I'll go ask Mama. You go ahead and change and we'll head over to Mamoru's place." Getting up, Usagi headed back downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
**********  
  
About 45 minutes later, Usagi, Mamoru, and Chibiusa are sitting down at a restaurant downtown called "The Moon and Stars." They have just finished a deluxe popcorn shrimp appetizer and are focusing on their salads. Usagi and Chibiusa have house salads with ranch dressing and Mamoru has a small ceaser salad. "Chibiusa-chan, how come you never told us you had a little brother? How come we didn't see him during the Nemesis attack?" Usagi inquires.  
  
"You never asked." Chibiusa replies taking another bite of her salad. "And he was born after Nemesis was defeated."  
  
"So, We're going to have a boy in the future." Mamoru thought this over silently in his head. The more he thought about it the more he liked the idea. There were plenty of things he could do with a boy that Chibiusa simply wouldn't be interested in. It would be nice to have a son.  
  
"What's wrong, Mamo-chan?" Chibiusa asked curiously. Mamoru blinked. He hadn't said anything for about 5 minutes. Both Usagi and Chibiusa were starring at him.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." He assured them. "I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Mamoru thought about it. He wasn't going to tell her what he'd really been thinking about. "What is the story between you and Triston?" He asked covering himself.  
  
"Hai." Usagi agreed quickly. "Do you like him or what?"  
  
Chibiusa blushed deeply. "N - no. I -He doesn't like me that much."  
  
"But, he protected you yesterday." Usagi argued.  
  
Again, Chibiusa blushed. "He was just doing his job. Besides, he thinks I'm just a little kid."  
  
"He's too old for you." Mamoru replied quickly. Usagi nodded.  
  
Chibiusa glared at them. "Hey. I am NOT a little kid!! I'm 10 years old now."  
  
"He is still too old for you." Mamoru replied firmly.  
  
Chibiusa rolled her eyes. "Only by two years." She argued. "He's only 12 years old.  
  
"TWELVE?" Usagi and Mamoru exclaimed at the same time. "I could have sworn he was 14." Mamoru replied.  
  
"No." Chibiusa replied. "Think about who his mother is."  
  
"Hmm. That is a little better, I suppose." Mamoru pondered.  
  
Usagi grinned. "So, you DO like him!!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Do too."  
  
"DO NOT!!"  
  
"Do too."  
  
"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON TRISTON!!!"  
  
"You said it, not me." Chibiusa glowered at her future mother.  
  
"Anyways." Mamoru interrupted trying to stop the fight. People were starting to stare at them. "You won't be here very long this time, right Chibiusa-chan? Maybe you two could think of something everyone could do together."  
  
"That's a great idea, Mamo-chan!!" Usagi enthusiastically agreed. "Where should we go?"  
  
"To the Ice Rink." Chibiusa replied.  
  
"No way." Usagi put in. "I'm no good as ice skating."  
  
"Precisely why I suggested it." Chibiusa muttered.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Nothing. How about the beach then?"  
  
"The beach. That's great!!" Usagi agreed.  
  
"We can invite Hotaru too." Chibiusa grinned.  
  
"And Michiru and Haruka." Usagi put in. The rest of dinner was uneventful with the main topic being the upcoming trip to the beach. They'd need new bathing suits of course, and Mamoru had money. . .  
  
********** 


	8. To The Beach, Minna!

Sailor Moon NeoStars: What The Future Holds  
  
Chapter 6: To the Beach, Minna  
  
Author's Notes: I DID IT!! YAAA!!! I have finally managed to finish a story that I started. The next chapter will be the last chapter of "Sailor Moon NeoStars: What The Future Holds." I hope you have enjoyed reading it. For all you Minako fans out there do not worry. I have something extra special planned for her in the next chapter. And Of Course, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!  
  
**********  
  
For those of you who want to know more about the little girl Haruka and Michiru saw, be looking for the 2nd story in the NeoStars series "The Outers Meet Their Match."  
  
For those of you who want to know more about the men Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako end up with and how they meet, be looking for "Sailor Moon NeoStars: A Knight To Remember."  
  
If anyone happened to be curious about the man Sailor Saturn / Hotaru married AKA Terrance AKA Endymion's little brother, you will want to keep an eye out for "Sailor Moon NeoStars: Blast From The Past."  
  
A summary of each of these stories will be published at the end of Chapter 7 if you are interested. So, tell me what you think, ok?  
  
**********  
  
At the Aino house, Aino Minako sat on the couch boredly flipping through old Sailor V comic books. Minako sighed. The other girls were all with their future kids probably finding all about their future lovers and here she was with no clues whatsoever. Life was soooo unfair!! "Briiing!!"  
  
"Minako, it's for you!" Minako's father called. "It's Usagi."  
  
"Coming." Walking into the kitchen, Minako took the phone from her father. "Hey, Usagi-chan. What's happening?"  
  
"Minako, how would you like to go to the beach?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I already called Rei and Damien and Ami and Antiny and they're all coming. You are coming, hai?"  
  
Minako thought about it. Of all places, the beach was the best place of all to pick up hot guys. "Hai! Hai! When are we going?"  
  
"Tomorrow. Don't forget your bathing suit." With that, Usagi hung up leaving Minako in a panic trying to figure out which bathing suit to where.  
  
"Ok. You are off. Now, give me the phone." Chibiusa demanded of Usagi.  
  
Usagi grinned teasingly. "Why do you want to call Makoto so bad?" She asked. "Is it because you want to talk to Triston?"  
  
"Usagi!! Give me the phone!!"  
  
"Get it yourself."  
  
Chibiusa growled. Snatching the phone up off the hook, she began dialed in Makoto's number. After a moment, a deep voice came in from the other side. "Hello. Makoto's busy. This is Triston. Can I take a message?"  
  
Chibiusa grinned a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. "Hello, Triston?"  
  
**********  
  
"Minna!!" Usagi called out excitedly running up the steps to the Hikawa Shrine with Chibiusa so her heels. Everyone was there. Ami, Rei, and Makoto stood in a group discussing the little knowledge they'd picked up on their future husbands. Minako listened to them hoping to pick up tidbits about her own future husband, but stood slightly aloof form the group. She couldn't help but be a little jealous. Off to the side, Antiny, Triston, and Damien form a private group of their own.  
  
Smiling, Usagi ran over to join her friends. Chibiusa stopped at the top of the stairs frowning. "Where's Hotaru?" She questioned.  
  
"Don't worry, Chibiusa-chan." Rei told her. "Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru are going to meet us there later. They had some errands to finish first."  
  
"Oh." She replied disappointed. "Ok."  
  
*Honk. Honk*  
  
"That must be Mamo-chan!!" Usagi squealed with delight.  
  
"It is about time." Rei commented. "He's obviously been hanging around with Usagi to long. Usagi glared at her.  
  
"So, let's go!" Minako chirruped happily. "Who knows? Maybe our future husbands will be there!!"  
  
"Hai!" Rei, Ami, and Makoto agreed. The three boys exchanged looks. Damien rolled his eyes.  
  
**********  
  
"We're here!"  
  
"Someone get the cooler."  
  
"Watch it Yam-head!"  
  
"Don't call me that!!"  
  
"Minako, be careful!"  
  
"ACK!!!"  
  
After about 15 minutes of utter chaos, the 4 inner Senshi, Mamoru, Chibiusa, and the boys had managed to set up their stuff on the beach. "So, that's done. Now what?" Antiny questioned.  
  
Damien took in a deep breath of hot summer air. "I can not say for the rest of you, but I am heading for the water. "Pulling off his shirt, he tossed it down in the general direction of Rei's stuff.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Triston agreed. "Wait a second." Promptly, he stripped down into his swim trunks fully revealing his abs, which were just starting to become defined from all the training he had done with his father. From the side, Chibiusa stared wide-eyed.  
  
"So, are you coming or what?" Damien asked impatiently.  
  
Triston grinned. Last one there is a Negascum!!" With a word of warning, he took off running towards the water.  
  
"Hey! You cheater!!" Damien quickly ran after his long-legged friend. "Triston no baka!"  
  
Chibiusa stayed rooted to her spot starring after the two older boys as they headed for the water. The older girls silenced each other as Antiny winked at them and began to sneak up behind her. Walking up behind Chibiusa, he whispered into her ear. "Are you drooling, Princess?"  
  
Chibiusa nearly jumped out of her skin spinning around to face him. The girls as well as Antiny cracked up. "Antiny! I was NOT drooling!!" This, of course, only caused them to laugh even harder.  
  
Chibiusa blushed a deep crimson red and began looking for a way out. "Mamo- chan!!" She whined at her future father. "Can we go get ice cream?"  
  
"Sure, Chibiusa-chan. Come on." Both father and daughter let out a sigh of relief. Chibiusa was glad to get away from the teasing, and Mamoru wasn't quite ready yet to face his future daughter's newfound interest in her male peers.  
  
As the father/daughter pair left together, the laughter slowly died down. Antiny wiped at his forehead glancing down at the water where Triston and Damien were. A dip didn't sound like such a bad idea in weather like this. "I will catch up with you later, Ami-chan." Antiny replied while in the process of removing his shirt. "If it is alright, I am going to join Triston and Damien."  
  
"Sure, ok." Antiny grinned at his future mother and headed for the water.  
  
"So, now what?" Usagi questioned as Antiny made his way away from them.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to drop in on those cute guys at the volleyball net.  
  
"Cute, where?!" Rei and Makoto squeaked eagerly looking around. "Oh, they are cute."  
  
"So, what are we waiting for?" Minako replied. Taking one last look over her revealing two piece bikini, (What other kind is there?) she ran off towards the net with Rei, Ami, and Makoto at her heals.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!!" Usagi cried. " I wanna play too!"  
  
**********  
  
Meanwhile in a somewhat secluded area of the beach, Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn (about 12 years) stand together searching the area. "Are you sure this is where you felt the energy coming from?" Saturn queried her adoptive parents.  
  
"Hmm. Yes. The sea is definitely stronger here."  
  
"Destroy, destroy, destroy . . ."  
  
"Do you hear that?"  
  
"DESTROY!!"  
  
"There!" Saturn pointed.  
  
There, coming towards them on the beach, was an extremely ugly looking slug – like monster. Spotting the trio, the monster stopped cocking its head curiously. "Opponent?"  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!!"  
  
"ACK!!" The monster screeched barely dodging Uranus' attack. "Enemy! Enemy!!" She cried out turning tail to speed off in the other direction.  
  
Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn all sweat dropped (Anime – style!! ^_^). "Mama, Papa, are you sure that thing is even worth destroying?"  
  
Uranus sighed. "Might as well 'warn' the inner senshi." She replied with a roll of her eyes.  
  
**********  
  
"Oft." Usagi groaned as she did a face plant in the sand for about the third time that day. "Beep. Beep!" Usagi looked up. "Huh?" Getting up, she made her way to the sidelines and pressed a yellow button on her communicator.  
  
"Hey, kitten. There is something – strange – headed your way."  
  
"Nani"?" Usagi looked up. There, at the edge of the beach was one of the ugliest looking slug monsters she had even laid eyes on. "Uh, guys?" She called out to her friends.  
  
Obviously, though, she wasn't the only one surprised. "AH! MONSTER!! HELP!!!"  
  
The four inner senshi looked up. The guys they had been playing with had already fled with the rest of the beach goers. "EW!" Minako exclaimed. "What IS that?"  
  
"That is the thing that attacked us when we first got here." Antiny told them.  
  
"So, what are we waiting for?" Makoto cracked her knuckles.  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MOON ETERNAL POWER!"  
  
MAKE UP!!"  
  
The three boys each reached for something inside their sub-space pockets and pulled out a crystal – each in their own planetary color. Grasping their crystals tightly in their hands, they concentrated their energy powering up into their armor.  
  
"Hey, wait for me! MOON TERRIAN POWER, MAKE UP!!" Chibiusa powered up while running up from the ice cream bar.  
  
Attracted by the show of lights, the monster turned to stare at the group. She recognized the children from the previous night immediately. "My opponent!!" She declared looking to Sailor Terramoon. The guys instinctively moved to protect her.  
  
"Wait." Damien, Antiny, and Triston turned to see Prince Endymion standing behind them. "Let her do this." Antiny turned to watch the senshi and relaxed. He had seen them annihilate worse than that. Damien was skeptical as to Small Lady's ability to fight but figured worse come to worse – and it WOULD come to worse – the senshi would protect her from harm.  
  
Triston gritted his teeth as an image of Small Lady lying unconscious ran through his mind. He began moving toward her until Endymion placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Triston tried to pull away. "We are supposed to protect her."  
  
"She will be fine."  
  
"But –"  
  
"NO." Reluctantly, Triston stayed back – but only because Prince Endymion was holding tightly onto his arm. Worry etched across his face.  
  
"MUST DESTROY OPPONANTS!!" The monster declared preparing her attack.  
  
"I will take care of it!!" Terramoon declared.  
  
Damien smirked. "Oh. This should be good." Triston tried once again to escape Endymion who refused to let him go.  
  
Taking the tiara from her head, Terramoon called out. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!!" The slug monster laughed at her. Throwing out a powerful energy attack, she destroyed the tiara easily.  
  
Damien fought the urge to laugh. Triston groaned. "Err. This is ridiculous." He turned to look at Endymion. "She is going to get herself killed."  
  
"Not likely." He answered unconcerned. "The Senshi have not fought a monster that weak since Beryl." (Author's Notes: Think how much stronger they have gotten since the 1st series.)  
  
"Alright, I am taking care of this." Sailor Venus replied. "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY– "  
  
"Venus don't!" Sailor Moon cried out. "Just distract it."  
  
"Nani?" Venus turned to stare at her. "Why? I could destroy that thing in one blast!"  
  
"Just distract it!!" The Senshi started with surprise. Their leader never took charge like that. Ignoring the stares of her fellow senshi, Sailor Moon looked down at her future daughter. "Terramoon, look at me."  
  
"Huh?" Terramoon, who was quite embarrassed at not being able to use the tiara correctly, looked up at Sailor Moon. The tiara had been Sailor Moon's first attack. It should have been easy to master.  
  
"Hey. Contrary to popular belief," Moon gave Mars a dirty look. "the tiara is not an easy attack to master."  
  
"What am I doing wrong?" Terramoon asked quietly. 'I can not believe I just asked clumsy Usagi to help me with my powers.'  
  
"You need to hold on to the tiara longer. You aren't giving him it time to power up."  
  
"Destroy Opponent!!" The monster declared becoming impatient.  
  
"VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN ENCIRCLE!!" Aiming for the monster, Venus trapped the monster with the chain.  
  
"Alright." Sailor Moon told Terramoon. "It's trapped. Now, destroy it."  
  
Terramoon nodded. Grabbing the tiara from her head, she held it out in front of her. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!!" Letting go, she aimed her tiara at the monster.  
  
"WAAAAHHH!!!! REFRESH!!" The monster cried out as it was destroyed. (Author's Notes: Sorry. I just love it when they say that. Hehe ^_^)  
  
Damien and Antiny stared dumbstruck. Triston took a deep breath relaxing and Endymion finally let go of his arm. "Maybe she's not such a kid after all." He murmured.  
  
Damien and Antiny exchanged looks. "Would you talk to her already?" Damien replied rolling his eyes.  
  
"Come on. You know she has the biggest crush on you." Antiny put in with a grin.  
  
Triston blushed. Damien and Antiny grinned mischievously. "Oh, alright." Triston relented.  
  
'WOW! I can not believe I actually destroyed it by myself.' Terramoon grinned happily.  
  
"Small Lady." Terramoon turned around finding herself face – to – face with her #1 crush. A small blush crept up into her cheeks. Triston paused unsure of how to continue. The Senshi were silent all watching the pair. "Well, It looks like you finally got the hang of your tiara."  
  
Terramoon AKA Small Lady AKA Chibiusa blushed a deeper shade of red. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Good Job."  
  
Terramoon looked up at him. "You think so?"  
  
Triston grinned mischievously his pride getting the better of him. "Of course. You finally decided to act like a Senshi and not a scared bunny rabbit." From the side, Damien laughed encouraging Triston to go on. Triston smirked. "Maybe one of these days you will be a real lady."  
  
Damien smirked. "Yeah, like that is ever going to happen. Come on, Triston. I bet I can beat your ass in a sword fight."  
  
Turning around, Triston ran after his two friends. "In your dreams! I will take you both on!!"  
  
For a minute, Terramoon just stood there starring. In his own way, she knew his sarcastic remarks were – in their own way – meant to be complements. At least, that was as close as he would come to complementing her as long as Damien was around. She sighed.  
  
**********  
  
Later that night, nine girls and four guys sat upon the beach watching the sun go down. Mamoru and Usagi were locked in a passionate kiss. Haruka and Michiru sat side-by-side enjoying the sound of the sea and the gentle wind blowing across the beach. Ami, Makoto, and Rei were each lost in their own little world daydreaming about their future husbands. Minako watched them and sighed wishing someone would give her a clue about HER future lover.  
  
Damien and Antiny sat nearby watching the past versions of their mothers and discussing a variety of topics. From a spot near to her parents, Hotaru looked out at the edge of the water where Chibiusa and Triston had cleverly managed to escape to as soon as everyone else was occupied.  
  
Triston was dressed in a pair of green swim trunks while Chibiusa wore a kid-sized bikini. Lying back on the sand, Triston watched Small Lady as she absently splashed her feet in the ocean water. Noticing his intense stare, Small Lady blushed and immediately stopped.  
  
Triston grinned. "Do not stop your play on my account, Princess."  
  
Chibiusa smiled happily. "The sunset is beautiful is it not?" She questioned lying down next to him. He breathed easily nodding his agreement. "Triston?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I – well – " She blushed. "I never got a chance to thank you for saving me back in Crystal Tokyo."  
  
Triston smiled gently at her. "I will always protect you, my princess." He whispered to her.  
  
Small Lady absently laid her head in the crook of Triston arm. "I know."  
  
The two grew silent unable to find the right words to express their newfound feelings for each other. As they relaxed listening to the sounds of the beach, they slowly drifted into an easy sleep.  
  
********** 


	9. Epilogue

Sailor Moon NeoStars: What The Future Holds  
  
Chapter 7: Epilogue  
  
**********  
  
Shortly after dark in a secluded area of Tokyo Beach, a bright yellow light came down out of the sky. As the light faded, a general with dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes stood holding a little blonde haired boy of about four. The little boy blinked his eyes a few times being blinded by the light. "That was fun!" He declared. "Daddy, let's play time warp again!!"  
  
"Calm down, Micah." The man laughed. "We can play time warp again after we pick up Small Lady and the boys."  
  
Micah wrinkled his nose. "She's no lady!"  
  
The man laughed once again. Holding his son underneath his arms, he held him way up over his head and started spinning around and around. Micah giggled hyperly and the yellow symbol on his forehead glowed brightly. Setting Micah down on the ground, the general grabbed hold of his son's hand leading him down the beach.  
  
"Where are they Daddy?"  
  
"They are on the beach somewhere."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because, I can – " The man paused. If he told his son he could feel her heart near to his, he would want to know how. Then, he would get stuck trying to explain what 'soul mates' are. "I will explain it when you are older." Micah crinkled his nose again. Adults always said that.  
  
**********  
  
"Minako, why aren't you help us pack?!" Rei fumed.  
  
"I'm not ready to go yet. Can't we stay just a little longer?"  
  
"It's late, Minako." Makoto replied. "All the cute guys are gone. What would you possibly want to stay for?"  
  
"Um, well –" How could she explain it? She had been the first one to say it was time to go, but suddenly she couldn't leave. It was like something, or someone, was calling to her. "I think I left something on the beach." She replied quickly.  
  
Turning, she ran down over the beach towards – towards what? – towards whatever it was that was calling her. "This is insane." She thought. She'd never felt quite like this. "Am I losing my mind? This is like something Usagi would do." She continued to run down the beach despite what her mind was telling her, until – "Oft!" – she ran into something hard.  
  
The general grunted as the impact of the young woman made him loss his balance. He landed on the ground with Minako on top of him. "Oh, I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention." His heart skipped a beat and he grinned realizing whom it was that had run into him.  
  
"I can see that." The man replied with a laugh.  
  
Micah giggled. "Mommy is funny." Minako blinked looking at the boy. She did a double take at the yellow-gold sign of Venus grazing his forehead. Shocked, she looked from him to his father and back again. Micah blinked. Why was Mommy looking at him like that? "What'sa matter, Mommy?"  
  
"Are you ok?" The man asked.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Minako did the only thing she could think of. "IEEEE!!!" Micah blinked for moment, sat on the ground, and started bawling. "Minako, are you alright?"  
  
"What are you doing to her?!" Makoto yelled glaring at him.  
  
The man sighed. Gently pushing Minako off of him, he pulled Micah to him cradling him in his arms. Micah hide his face in his daddy's chest. Getting to his feet, he offered Minako a hand, which she reluctantly accepted. "Gomen nasi. We did not mean to scare you, but you ran into me, remember?"  
  
"Oh right. Gomen." Minako looked at him once more. The man was dressed in armor, and his left hand (which he used to hold onto his son) held the sign of Venus crossed with a cresant moon sign. How strange. "Who – who are you?" She stammered.  
  
The man smiled at her making her insides turn to jelly. "My name is Nicholas." He answered. "And this is my son, Micah." The Senshi gasped.  
  
Micah sniffled. "Mommy don't like me no more."  
  
Minako blinked confused. "Why does he keep calling me Mommy?"  
  
"Why do you not tell me when you figure it out?" A look of confusion crossed her face. Walking past her, Nicholas approached Usagi and Mamoru and bowed. "I am sorry to have surprised you, majesties. I was sent back from Crystal Tokyo to pick up Small Lady and the young princes."  
  
"You're one of the generals." Makoto replied remembering what Triston had told her.  
  
"And Micah is YOUR son?" Ami asked remembering the child from their talk with their future selves. Nicholas nodded allowing them to figure it out on their own. "So, you're married to – Sailor Venus?"  
  
Nicholas laughed. "Yes, Mercury. I married Venus." Minako starred at him numbly. Nicholas glanced back at her. In his arms, Micah started to squirm demanding to be let down so Nicholas sat him down on the sand.  
  
Minako watched numbly as Micah walked over to her looking up. "Mommy, are you sick?"  
  
"She is not sick, Micah." Nicholas told his son.  
  
Micah thought for a moment. "Are you mad at me, Mommy? I was a good boy today."  
  
"I – I'm not mad."  
  
Micah held his arms up in the air for Minako to pick him up. From her hip, Micah looked back at his daddy. "Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy?"  
  
Nicholas laughed. "I think MOMMY is in shock."  
  
"Daddy, when can we play time warp again?"  
  
"As soon as we get Small Lady and the boys." Nicholas turned to look at the Senshi again. "We really do have to get back soon. I must help with the battle, and Small Lady must not get behind on her schoolwork."  
  
"Oh. They are back at the car." Mamoru replied.  
  
**********  
  
"What is taking them so long?" Damien asked slightly annoyed.  
  
"Do you think they need our help?" Antiny questioned.  
  
"There they are!" Small Lady replied pointing. "And Uncle Nicholas is with them!!" Jumping out of the car, Small Lady ran to meet them. "Hi, Uncle Nicholas!"  
  
"Hello, Small Lady." Nicholas greeted her. "Did you enjoy your visit?"  
  
"Hai! What are you doing here?"  
  
"He's here to take you home, Chibiusa." Rei replied sounding a bit sad.  
  
Damien, Antiny, and Triston walked slowly down the beach towards the group. "So, we have to go, right?" Antiny questioned.  
  
"I am afraid so. You had better say your goodbye's now." The boys nodded turning to look at their future mothers. Rei, Ami, and Makoto just starred unsure of what to say.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you in the future Rei-san."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"The future is really not as far away as you think. I guess you can keep that game disk I copied for you Ami-chan."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You might want to prepare yourself now, Mako-chan." I will be coming along before you know it.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Triston grinned. "I was born in the 20th century before the Great Freeze."  
  
Makoto stared at him shocked. "Really? How soon?"  
  
"Triston." Nicholas warned. "You have said enough."  
  
Triston grinned. "Bye for now, Mako-chan."  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
Finally, Chibiusa, Usagi, and Mamoru stood starring at each other. "You know Usagi, maybe I can get Mom and Dad to let me come back to train again. You could help me practice with my tiara."  
  
Usagi nodded. "Sure, Chibiusa-chan." The three shared a group hug.  
  
"Time to go, Small Lady." Nicholas told her. "I will need your help getting everyone to the time gates."  
  
"Hai. Bye, Usagi-chan. Bye, Mamo-chan."  
  
Before he left, Nicholas walked up to Minako and kissed her gently. "Wait for me, ok?"  
  
Minako was on cloud 9. "Hai." "By the way," He replied just before joining the group. "Do not bother looking for a 'Nicholas,' I went by a different name in the 20th century."  
  
"Nani! That's not fair!"  
  
"Haha!" Rei and Makoto laughed at her. "You'll have to wait just like us!"  
  
**********  
  
Later that night, Hotaru walks through the darkened halls of her father's house. "Papa? Are you here?" As she reaches the all-to-familiar basement door, she pauses. "It couldn't be, could it?" Twisting the doorknob, she finds it unlocked.  
  
The door creaks open and she thinks she can hear noises coming from inside. "Papa?" Shutting the door, she heads down the stairs. A dim purple light catches her attention.  
  
"Papa, what do you think you're doing?"  
  
Dr. Tomoe jumps startled. "Oh – hehe – hey, Hotaru. What are you doing down here?"  
  
"What are YOU doing?!"  
  
"Um – hehe – I haven't been down her since I got out of the hospital. I figured something down her might jog my memories."  
  
"Did it?"  
  
"A little – and I found this interesting looking oven – thing."  
  
"Oh, Papa!! You're the one who created that strange-looking monster!"  
  
"Monster? Hotaru are you feeling ok?'  
  
Hotaru groaned. "Oh, Papa. You are impossible!!"  
  
(Author's Notes: *laughs* Haha!!! ^_^ I'll bet you didn't see that one coming! o_O )  
  
**********  
  
Meanwhile, Haruka and Michiru are back at their apartment. The couple sits quietly on the couch and Michiru cuddles up next to Haruka. "You ok, Michi?"  
  
Michiru sighs. "Yes. It's just – I can't get that little girl off my mind."  
  
"But, Michi. You know she couldn't possibly be yours. We can't – and you wouldn't – You wouldn't, would you?"  
  
"Ruka-chan! Of course not! You know you're the only one for me."  
  
Haruka grinned at her partner. "Ok, then."  
  
Michiru sighed. "But, the sign on her hand was green like mine."  
  
"Michi, she was probably belonged to someone in the future court. Besides, if she was yours, wouldn't the sign have been on her forehead like Chibiusa and the other royal children?"  
  
"I know – I know Ruka. It's just – she looked so sad. I wish there was something I could do."  
  
"Michi – "  
  
"Ruka, I wish there WAS a way we could have children of our own someday. Hotaru is almost grown, and she'll probably want to move in with her father now that he can take care of himself again."  
  
"You never know, Michi. You never know."  
  
**********  
  
Author's Notes: And I am ending it right there!!! Haha! I AM evil aren't I? If you want to know more about the cute little girl Michiru saw, you'll just have to read the 2nd story in the series, "Sailor Moon NeoStars: The Outers Meet Their Match." Well, bye!!!"  
  
**********  
  
Readers: Hey! Wait a minute!!! You promised to show us summaries of the rest of the NeoStars Series.  
  
Author: I did, didn't I? HAHA!!!!  
  
Readers: Grrr . . . Get her!!!  
  
Author: ACK!! OK, OK!! JUST SCROLL DOWN A LITTLE MORE!!!  
  
Readers: Yaa!!! *Looks at computer screen* What are YOU looking at? Scroll down you nut!! I wanna see the rest!!!!!  
  
**********  
  
SAILOR MOON NEOSTARS: takes place after the Starlight Series. New characters, New enemies, New friends. Romance, Drama, Action. Everything you could want in a brand new series.  
  
1. What the Future Holds (COMPLETED!!!)  
  
A new battle in Crystal Tokyo sends Chibiusa and 3 of her friends on a sudden trip back to Tokyo. Makoto, Ami, and Rei get a chance to meet their future sons. Romance, Drama, Humor, and some hints about the future make this story a must read.  
  
2. The Outers Meet Their Match (Hoshi and Mishi)  
  
Who was that little girl Michiru saw in Chap3 of "What the Future Holds"? Her name is Mishi. She and her older sister Hoshi are the children of the famous outers couple, Uranus and Neptune. How could this be? What are they doing in the 20th century? Can Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and the rest help them overcome the horrors that haunt their past? (You don't HAVE to read "What the Future Holds" to follow this story.)  
  
3. Blast From the Past  
  
Have you ever wondered what happened to Endymion's family after died on the Moon? What if someone survived? In this story, Queen Terra of Earth survives the attack and brings the surviving members of her family to the 20th century. How will they react to life in the 20th century? Will Mamoru finally be reunited with his family? Or will he think twice when he discovers Arianna's dark secret?  
  
4. A Knight to Remember  
  
Prince Trevor of the Dark Kingdom, little brother of the late Queen Beryl, has a plan to destroy Endymion, Serenity, and her Senshi. He calls on the help of his four personal knights – Daverin (the leader), Tezuku, Atrus, and Nicholas – to help him win the battle. What's this?! Could Mercury be falling for one of the knights? What secret of their past is Prince Trevor keeping from the knights? Will they discover the truth before it is too late? How long will Ami and Atrus be able to keep their secret romance a secret? Will Rei, Minako, and Makoto find the men of their dreams? Find out in Part 4 of Sailor Moon NeoStars!!!  
  
5. Next Generation  
  
Who IS the little girl from Usagi's dream? What is the FINAL BATTLE she brings warning of? What about the stranger Rei saw in the Sacred Flames? When Neo Queen Serenity sends Small Lady on her last trip back to the 20th century, will she be any help in the upcoming battle? When a new group of young Senshi appear – lead by none other than the child from Usagi's dream – will Chibiusa be able to prove she is good enough to join the Next Generation? The Final Battle is approaching quickly and the Sailor Senshi are going to need all the help they can get.  
  
6. Final Battle  
  
The Final Battle is here. Metallia's full power has finally been awakened. She's out for revenge & for control of the Universe. Are the Sailor Senshi up to the battle? Will they discover Metallia's secret? What happens when the Universal Senshi League gets involved? Will Sailor Moon live up to the legacy her ancestor left behind? It is a battle like none before. No longer is the war isolated to the Earth or even the Galaxy. This time the Universe itself is at stake.  
  
7. Universe  
  
Ever wonder why it was forbidden for the Princess of the Moon to marry the Prince of Earth? Usagi and Mamoru find out when none other than the current Sailor Universe brings their granddaughter, Angel Eternity, to the 20th century. Unless Sailor Moon and the Senshi can help Angel learn to control her awesome powers, the Fates will separate Serenity and Endymion forever. Angel will never be born and will never grow up to be the Senshi she was born to be: Sailor Universe.  
  
Author's Notes: So, What Do You Think? What do you think of the final chapter of "What The Future Holds"? What do you think about the scene between Minako and Nicholas? What do you think of the upcoming chapters? As always, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!! This is the last chapter. IF YOU HAVEN'T REVIEWED BEFORE, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now that this is finally finished, I am going to get some major work done on "Return to the Past: Mamoru's Journey." After I get a few more chapters finished there, I will start on "Sailor Moon NeoStars: The Outers Meet Their Match." That is – unless you would rather I started on one of the other stories first? If you want, you can tell me so in your REVIEW!!! 


End file.
